A Lot Like Love
by Butterfly Yuna
Summary: Plain Haruno Sakura might not look like a tycoon's glamorous assistant, but for Uchiha Itachi-a playboy who likes to play-breaking through her no-nonsense attitude is his favourite new game.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers**

**I had a very clear vision of Itachi when he arrived in my mind - he smiled at me and i promptly melted. He crooked his finger and I bounded towards him like puppy in the window- _pick me, pick me!_**

**Oh Yuna!**

**I knew then that I was going to need a special heroine for Itachi. Frankly, I'd have been putty in his warm hands, and would have made all the wrong choices (but, oh, so right at the time!). Thankfully, Sakura has rather more self-control then me.**

**I loved finding out more about Itachi-getting to know the real man behind his rich playboy veneer.**

**I hope you do too.**

**Happy reading.**

**ButterflyYuna x**

**Chapter One**

Sakura had been honest-had even admitted during her telephone interview that she was attending night school on a Wednesday night and studying art and that in a couple of years she was hoping to pursue it full-time.

Everything had gone really well, until the second Ino had walked out to greet Sakura-and Sakura truly didn't understand why.

She'd prepared so carefully for the interview. Reading everything she could get her hands on about Uchiha Co-operation Fananciers-about their spectacular rise, even in gloomy times. Uchiha Itachi had a no-nonsense attitude-there was no secret formula to his success, she had read in a rare interview he had given-just sound decisions and fiscal transparency and the refusal to be swayed by hype. Yes, she'd read up on him and then gone through her favourite glossy magazines and followed every last piece of advice in preparation for this afternoon.

Sakura had scored the second-hand shops and found a stunning-if just touch tight for her well-rounded figure-pale lilac linen designer suit, had had her thick pink ringlets blowdried straight and smoothed up into a smart French roll, and, horribly broke, she had, on the afternoon of her interview, as one magazine had cheekily advised, gone to the make-up counter at a departmental store and pretended that she was bride-to-be and trying out looks for her wedding day.

Her brothers had always teased her about her obsession with magazines and her father had moaned about how many she had bought, but they had been her life-line. Growing up without a mother, living in a rough and tumble house that the little girls she'd invited to come over and play had never returned to, Sakura had lived her childhood and teenage years reading the glossies for the advice, about friends and bullying and boys. It was magazines that had taught her about deodorant and kisses and bras. The magazines she had turned to when at twelve she had been teased for having hairy legs. And though her devotion to them had wanted somewhat, at the ripe age of twenty-four it had been the magazines she had immediately turned to for make-up and grooming tips to land her dream job.

She looked fantastic, just the image she had been hoping to achieve-smart, sassy, groomed-exactly the right look for a modern working girl in the city.

Ino clearly didn't agree.

Her interviewer was dressed in a stem grey suit, with black flat shoes. Her fine blonde long hair was cut into a neat, practical bob and she wore just reluctant sliver of coral lipstick. The antithesis, in fact, of the look Sakura had been trying to achieve!

'And Mr. Uchiha would prefer someone who speaks French…..' Ino continued.

'It didn't say that in the advertisement,' Sakura pointed out. 'And you didn't mention it when we spoke on the telephone.'

'Itachi-I mean Mr. Uchiha –does not like to put too many specifications in the advertisement for one reason, and I rather agree….'she gave a small sniff '….that when the right person appears, we know.'

Well, there wasn't much Sakura could say to that-clearly at first glance it had been decided that she wasn't the right person for the job.

Only…..

Now, even though it had been an important dream, now that she had glimpsed it, Sakura wanted it.

The salary was to die for-her family home, despite months on the market, hadn't sold and the nursing home fees were piling up. Ino had explained during their initial telephone interview that Itachi's staff burnt out quickly. He was a demanding boss, expecting complete devotion, and that this job and the travel would literally overtake her life, but that suited Sakura just fine.

One year working hard and she could meet the nursing home fees. Surely in that time the house would sell and pay off the backlog of debt? One year, burning herself out, and she would finally be free- free to pursue her dreams, free to live the life that had so far been denied her.

And now that glimmer of hope was rapidly being taken away. 'Now, if you'll excuse me….' Ino gave a thin attempt at a smile '…..I have an important call to make.'

Well, at least Ino hadn't kept her guessing, at least she wouldn't be checking her phone every five minutes, or dashing to get mail.

It couldn't have been made any clearer-she wasn't wanted.

'Well, thank you for seeing me…..' she should just stand and go, shake Ino's hand and leave, except, inexplicably, she was dragging it out and for some stupid, stupid reason tears were threatening as yet another door closed on her push for a better future.

'Thank you for your time,'

It was her horoscope's fault, Sakura told herself as Ino scribbled a note on her carefully prepared CV.

It had told her to go for it, reminded her that you have to be in it to win it. Told her that Jupiter and Mars had moved into her tenth house, which assured success in her career…

Stupid horoscopes, Sakura though as she went to retrieve her handbag. She didn't believe them anyway.

And then in he walked.

And the room went black.

Well, it didn't go black, but it might as well have, because he was all she could see.

Dressed in a tuxedo at four p.m., he strode over. Ino stood up, knotting his bow-tie as she gave him a couple of minutes, what seemed like a month's worth of messages, and all in a language that was foreign to Sakura.

'Mr Hirosiko wants an "in person" next week.'

'No,' came his bored response.

'Kasumi was insistent.'

'He can have a face-to-face .

'And your mother rang, upset…..she wants you there for the entire weekend.'

'Tell her that given that I'm paying for the entire weekend….' He had a thick, deep, masculine voice and Sakura felt her toe curl '….I can choose my schedule.' His eyes drifted around the room as Ino dealt with his cufflinks and then he gave Sakura a bored glance that changed midway and utter disinterest shifted slightly.

He designed to give her a second look, and it was one she recognized well. It was the same look for her father and brothers had used on unsuspecting women-at the petrol station, the supermarket, school concerts, the pub, oh, anywhere…

It was a look that to Sakura screamed danger.

Six feet with beautiful black eyes, Uchiha Itachi might just as well have had the word danger stamped on his smooth forehead. His stoic face was unnaturally handsome with high cheekbones, a sharp nose, and thin, soft-looking lips. His long raven hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck, falling loosely over his shoulder in smooth, straight strands. Oh, she'd seen photos of him, had known that he was good-looking, but a grainy newspaper photo didn't do him justice, could never capture the essence of him, just the shocking presence of him, a scar ran the length of both his cheekbone, but that one imperfection merely enhanced his general faultlessness.

'We haven't been introduced.' Full, sensual lips curved into a smirked as he turned come-to-bed eyes on her. His deep, accented voice for her ears now. 'This is…...?'

Sakura was struggling to find her voice, but Ino did it for her. 'Haruno Sakura.' Ino looked as if she were sucking lemons, and it dawned on Sakura then that the real reason she hadn't got the job was perhaps that Ino had been hoping for someone plainer, downdier, older, bigger…in fact, someone who would withstand Itach's charm. Well, she needn't have worried. Sakura could handle Itachi's sort with her hands tied behind her back-she'd grown up surrounded by them! 'We were concluding the interview.'

'For the assistant PA job?' Itachi checked holding his hand out, and, because it was polite thing to do, Sakura shook it, feeling his warm fingers close around hers. Then she looked up as he voiced what she was thinking. 'But I've got a cold heart!' he winked at her.

'I'm sure you do!' Sakura retorted. He was shameless, utterly shameless, and Sakura was welcome to him. 'Well, again,' Sakura said, coolly walking to the door, absolutely refusing to be rattled, 'thank you for your time.'

She walked out into the foyer, took the lift and only as she went to sign out did she realize that she'd forgotten her bag. That, despite appearances, despite appearing utterly and completely unruffled by his stunning presence, one glimpse of Uchia Itachi and her stomach was in knots. He was devastatingly handsome, with eyes that stripped, undresses and bedded you in a matter of seconds, and she had deliberately not returned the favour.

Sakura headed back up in the elevator, moving to step out, only he was stepping in….

'I wasn't expecting to see you again.' He didn't move to let her pass him, his broad frame barring the exit, just slightly, and there was this offer of conversation that Sakura didn't want to take up. 'I heard the interview didn't go to well.'

'It didn't."

'Shame.'

How loaded with meaning was that single word, and Sakura swallowed hard before speaking, 'I forgot my bag, I'm just going to get it,' she offered by way explanation and as the lift door stared to close she pressed the button to open it. There was this pang, this twinge, this snapping almost, this ending that she didn't want to happen, because he really was divine, and she wished for just a fleeting second that she had looks, the confidence, the experience to allow him to peruse her.

But she didn't.

'going down?' she pressed the 'hold' button for him, and stood back as she stepped out and she caught the heavy scent oh him, just the brush of his expensive suit as she passed by.

'No, up.' He smirked. 'to the roof.'

'Things that bad, then?' Sakura called over her shoulder, safer now that the doors were closing, bur he halted them with his hands.

'Do you want to join me?'

'I'm sure another job will come along,' she replied, watching a slow smile spread on his face as he got her dry humour. 'Things really never that bad.'

'I'm actually going to Paris.'

'Lovely.'

Helipad's on the roof.'

'They usually are.'

'Formal dinner, very boring, but maybe after…. What are your plans?'

'TV dinner, a rerun of my favourite murder mystery.' Sakura gave a sweet smile. 'so there's really no contest!'

He was smiling now, thinking he'd got his easy way, holding the lift and waiting for her to step inside. So, so, arrogant, so, so assuming, he really thought he could just snap his manicured fingers and summon her-he only seemed to get the message when she opened the door to his office suite, his rich, assured voice just a touch perplexed.

'If you're worried that you've nothing to wear….'

'I'm not worried at all!' Sakura laughed, and she could be as rude as she liked, could tell in exactly where to go with his smutty offer because, after all, he wasn't going to be her boss. 'As I said, there's really no contest!'

As the lift door closed on him and she walked over to Ino's office, she was too irked to think before she knocked. Her hands rose, the door flung open and Sakura stood there stunned as she took in the sight of Ino. The assured, pompous woman, who had dashed her hopes just a few moments before, was sobbing her heart out, first jumping up and shooing her out, appalled at being caught, then too upset to care.

'Negative!' she wept as Sakura just stood there. 'I was so, so sure that I was.'

'I'm so sorry!' Well, what else could she say? 'I'm very sorry.'

And what could she do other than lead the sodden bundle to the nearest chair and peel off tissues as Ino gulped out her sorry tale?

Married five years.

Trying for a baby for four and half of those.

IVF and injections and nasal sprays and tests and scans and egg retrieval.

And now she had to ring Shikamaru and tell him. Ino had sobbed, had to ring her lovely, lovely husband who wanted a baby as much as she did, and say that they'd failed to conceive through IVF for a second time.

Sakura really didn't have to worry about saying the right thing, she couldn't get a word in. Instead, she just sat there and listening and poured water and offered tissues, and finally, when Ino had cried a river, she seemed to remember where she was and who she was talking to.

'You've been so nice-I mean, after I was so cold with you.'

'It's not a problem. If I'm not the right person….'

'No, you see…..' Ino was wringing the tissue in her hands '….it has nothing to do with your experience or that you don't speak French….'

'I know that now.'

'No, I mean –'

'I get it, okay? I admit. I assumed you must like him yourself, but….'

Sakura giggled as Ino gave a watery smile and rolled her eyes. 'Not at all- I'm just sick of training new assistants, only to have them leave once he's bedded them. He's incorrigible, you know.'

'I know!' Sakura groaned. 'He just asked me if I was wanted to join him for dinner in Paris.; Sakura smiled. 'Maybe you should look for a male PA.'

'They'd fell in love with him too.' Ino sighed, then blinked. 'You said no to Paris?'

'He's divine,' Sakura corrected her, 'he's side splittingly beautiful and any woman who says otherwise is a lair.'

'So why did you say no?' Ino wanted to know.

'Because I know him.' Sakura explained. 'Not Itachi personally, but I grew up amongst his type-I've read their rule book from cover to cover. I grew up in an all male household-an exceptionally good-looking all male household at that.'

'What about your mother?'

'She died when I was four.' Sakura said, and there was nothing in her voice that requested sympathy- she merely stated the fact. 'My brothers are all considerably older than me….' She gave a thin smile at the memory her childhood. 'And my father, well, a good-looking widower attracts a lot of admirers-all wanting to change him, all assuming he's just waiting for the next Mrs. Haruno to come along-and he played them all well.'

'Itachi's a nice man.; Ino said, just a touch pink at her own indiscretion in discussing her boss so personally. 'Beneath it all, when he's not being horrible, he's a really nice man. Take this assistant PA role that's currently being advertised-that's so I can cut back on my travel and late work nights…..he's great really.'

'So long as you don't love him,' Sakura said. 'So long as you have absolutely no intention or hope that one day you might change him…'

'You really do get it.' Ino blinked in wonder.

'I really do.' Locating her bag, Sakura plonked it on her shoulder. 'I'd better get going.'

'And I'd better ring Shikamaru.'

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Sooooooo who was it hmm…Anyways reviews and some criticism are always welcome….But go easy on me since I haven't wrote a story for a year now….hehe=^_^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>And it had been no contest-not for a second had she considered accepting Itachi's extravagant offer, but sitting in her pajamas, eating her TV dinner and watching the credits on her favourite show roll, the house was too big and too lonely for one.<p>

Lonely….

She had never admitted it, not even to herself.

Oh, she had friends and a job and was kept busy-but sometimes, sometimes she wishes she wasn't so wise, so cynical, so mistrusting where men were concerned.

She reached for a magazine, skipped straight to the problem page and read about other people's lives, and for the millionth time in her life she missed her mum. Missed the chats that would surely have happened about boys and men. Everyone else seemed to fine it so easy-her friends fell in and out of love, skipped from relationship to relationship, and some were even getting married, or moving in with their boyfriends.

Yet Sakura felt as if she'd been left at starting post.

Too embarrassed by her brothers' teasing, too scared of getting hurt, she'd hid her first innocent crushes, had said no to dates in her teenage years, envying how others found this dating game so easy and just dived in and said yes.

_Dear Barbara, _she penned the letter in her head.

_I'm an attractive twenty-four-year-old, I have friends, a job, a busy life and I'm still a virgin._

_Oh, and I just said no to a night in Paris with the sexiest man on earth._

She'd make letter of the week!

And though it was great to have come home to no messages from her father's nursing home or new bills in the mail, all she felt was deflated. She flicked off the TV, and for just a second she faltered.

A tiny, wobbly second, where she wishes she were stupid, wishes for that impulse gene where men were concerned that had been so sorely denied her.

Wishes she'd just said yes to Itachi's dazzling offer.

Itachi flicked through the channels on the television.

Not that he was watching it. It was on all day for background noise for the dog, Pepper-not that the animal appreciated it.

The night stretched n endlessly and he stood there rueing the fact that he had been yawing and bored at eleven p.m in Paris, but thanks to the time difference was wide awake and thoroughly restless at five minutes to midnight in London.

He should be exhausted, he had been up since five-but his head was clicking like an abacus. Hemming's, a large shopping chain, had called him in way too late to stop them from going under.

Except he could see a way to save them.

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and tried not to think about it, tried to wind down-just fed up with all the travel, with the demands. Why did everyone want an in-person-why couldn't they settle for a face-to-face on a screen in the meeting room?

Hell, an email would usually suffice.

Sex would be nice.

And there were plenty who would be willing.

But he couldn't be bothered to talk.

Couldn't be bothered tonight to even pretend to be interested.

His tie must have been soldered on, along with his cufflinks-because he had put down his drink to deal with them.

And deal with pepper

He snarled at the ginger miniature poodle, who snarled back at him. He let him out on his vast balcony to do whatever dogs did.

His maid would see to it in the morning.

Karin, an ex-girlfriend, had, after a trip back to his home in Sicily, decided to move in uninvited, and had conveniently forgotten Pepper when Itachi had asked her to move out-three years ago!

"You," Itachi said, wandering back to the fridge and selecting a few choice morsels, "are the most pathetic excuse for a dog I have ever seen."

He ripped a chicken leg off and gnawed it as he stretched out on his sofa, with Pepper quivering on the floor besides him.

"You're on a diet." Itachi reminded him. Half watching a detective show on the television, finally Itachi relented and threw some tidbits to the floor in reward for their new game-having recently found out that if he changed the word 'Paw' to 'High five' the outcome was the same, only much more satisfying.

It had been hellish breaking up with Karin-her tears and protest at the unexpected end had been unprecedented-as over and over she had asked how he could end something so good.

And she'd left Pepper-just hadn't taken him, sure that Itachi would crack and ring, would make contact-but what she hadn't truly realized was that when Itachi ended things, he ended them.

That Itachi would rather deal with a senile, smelly old dog than face her again.

The detective show actually wasn't that boring…

Three minutes from the end of the final episode of the season, Itachi decided it was something he might actually get into. And then the credits rolled…

And he knew this was what Sakura had been talking about.

Knew she was watching it too.

He just knew it. And wished she'd said yes to Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe=^_^= Sumimasen minna…..This one was really short but I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter coz I've got all thing planted in my head for this story….Anyways in the next chapter you will be seeing more of our favourite paring A.K.A Itasaku…..And uh as always Reviews and Criticism are always welcome.<strong>

**Untill Next Time!**

**ButterflyYuna x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>It was quarter to five on a Thursday afternoon and the entire staff of Uchiha Co-operation Financiers, excluding Sakura, seemed to be abuzz with excitement. As Sakura walked back from a meeting with the manager of HR she could see make-up, slyly in some cases and blatantly in others, being applied at desk, and the general office area reeked of a clash of newly sprayed perfume. Even the guys were at it-appearing from the men's room with generous dash of newly applied hair product and a glint in their eyes as the end of workday approached.<p>

Thursday night in London, and it seemed everyone had plans.

Everyone except Sakura,

She remembered with a pang when Thursday nights had heralded the start of the weekend. When Friday morning had been spent huddled around coffee machine, dissecting the pervious night.

She'd be lucky if she was out here by seven and she had visit her father and she had to be back here by six the next morning, to meet with Itachi and then fly up for an eight-thirty a.m meeting in Scotland.

Ino had had second thoughts-offering Sakura the position the following day-and she had been in her dream job the following day-and she had been in her dream job for six weeks now. And though it was still just that, a dream job, it was extremely hard work- as Assistant Personal Assistant to Uchiha Itachi, it wasn't just her job title that took some explaining. Every minute of Itachi's time was valuable, Ino had explained on her first day. Beyond valuable, actually-which was what he had his own travel team, two assistants and looking for a third, four full-time drivers, in fact a whole fleet of staff that took care of the details and allowed Itachi to get on with doing what he did best-rescuing struggling companies, turning them around and making an obscene amount of money in the process.

Sakura's job was varied, mostly exciting and yet also downright boring at time-dealing with his brother's wedding, his dog, his housekeeper's endless reams of days off. The list was endless.

Ducking into the lady's room, Sakura knew she ought to attempt a quick repair job on her hair and face before she head back to her office and to whatever mood Itachi was in, but it took for ever to elbow her way to mirror and her beautifully curl pink hair had spent too long in an air-conditioned building. She borrowed a squirt of serum from a snotty-looking redhead, re-made her hair and then, sick of coffee on the top floor, she grabbed a hot chocolate and a bag of crisp from the vending machine then headed back up in the lift, knowing that in all likehood this would double up as dinner.

"Louse!"

As she walked out of the lift, Sakura stepped back as a stunning, a raven-haired woman stormed out of Itachi's office and into the lift, tear streaming down her face but watching his closed office door and just standing there, waiting for it to open, waiting for him to follow her out, to call her back, to no doubt tell her that it didn't have to end like this, that he'd had a chance of heart.

Of course he didn't.

Of course he wouldn't-no one delivered an ultimatum to Itachi and came out smiling, not even this rare beauty, who, with a sob of frustration, finally pushed the lift button, her desperate eyes peeking out to the closed gap, still hoping that Itachi would change his mind.

'That," he said, first peering around the door and making sure it was safe to come out, "was not my fault." He put up his hands in bemusement and said it again. "Really, that time it wasn't my fault." Still Sakura said nothing, just watched with pursed lips as he helped himself to her hot chocolate, as he always did if she didn't pour it into her mug before he saw it.

"Honestly, it wasn't!"

"It never is." Sarcasm dripped from Sakura's lips, which might seem rude to some, and might be no way to talk to your boss-but it was because she did speak to him like that, because she did keep him at arm's length and because she was very good at her job, that, despite his stunning initial offer, in the six weeks she had worked there, Itachi hadn't even attempted to flirt.

Well, the odd time perhaps!

But it was quickly, expertly, rebuffed.

"Did you get my message?" Sakura checked, because he never read them. "A Dr Calista called-he wants you to ring him."

"Fine."

"And your mother too-she wants to know if you've looked at the ties."

"Ties?"

"She sent you an email of some photos of ties-for your brother Sasuke to wear at the wedding-and she wants to know if you're staying. She's rung a few times today."

"Remind her of my hourly rate," Itachi drawled, "and if she keeps ringing, bill her."

He didn't mean it, Sakura knew that, but he could be so scathing at times.

"I do mean it," Itachi said as if in response to her private thoughts.

"You really want me to bill your mother for ringing you?" she knew he didn't mean it, knew he'd hit the roof if she actually did it, and just refused to play his games.

"I want you," Itachi said, very firmly, very clearly, "to not be bothered with these details, is that clear?"

"Very."

"Good." Itachi said. "You choose the ties, you sort things out and you have my full authority to tell her it was me."

"Fine."

He was turning now, heading back to his office, tossing the empty chocolate cup in the bin. Then he turned around.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Actually, yes," Sakura said gritted teeth, "I've got plans."

"Well, cancel them." Itachi shrugged. "Ruby was supposed to be coming with me to some awful dinner dance at Hemming's. It's plus one, so I'm expecting to bring someone."

"I really do have plans!" Sakura repeated, because was beginning to get tired of this-she worked hard, more than hard, but this would be the fourth night in a row she hadn't got to visit her father and it simply wasn't fair-surely she was allowed to have semblance of a life? "I need to visit my father," she reluctantly explained, loath to let Itachi in on her personal life. "I told him I'd be over tonight."

"So, tell him that you are working."

"I've been putting him off all week." She just couldn't do it to him again. "I'd really like to finish on time tonight." When Itachi just frowned, she pushed a touch further. "Look, I don't usually say no, but surely there's someone else you can ask?"

Which was a stupid thing to say. There were plenty of women Itachi could ask, and there was one reason and one reason only that he was asking her! "I was hoping for an early night," Itachi sighed. "At least with you it would be just dinner!" which was a rather strange compliment, but it bought a reluctant smile on her face. "I'll ask Ino-where is she, by the way?"

"No don't…" Sakura flustered, for Ino had sneaked off to the doctor's to pick up her vials and needles for her final round of IVF, which she was starting in the morning. The last thing the poor woman needed was a night on the town with Itachi. "I'll just go. It's fine."

"You're sure?" Itachi frowned, just a touch guilty now that he had got his own way, as he knew full well where Ino was. "Tell you what-we can visit your father on the way."

"We can't," Sakura fretted. "I'll be in evening dress!"

"So?" Itachi smirked. "Go on, get ready and we'll leave in an hour."

* * *

><p>It was testament to the nature of her job that she could get ready for a formal function within the hour. There was a bathroom on their floor and Sakura stuffed her curls under a cap and quickly showered. She even had a wardrobe in her office-her day bag was already packed and ready for her jaunt to Scotland in the morning and Sakura rummaged in it for her styling wand and spare make-up bag then set to work on her face, squirting drops in her eyes in the hope they'd sparkle and then working on her lips and cheeks.<p>

With some difficulty she pulled stockings onto damp legs and then slipped on her fast-becoming-familiar little black dress and clipped on a string of black pearls, before coaxing tired feet into stilettos.

And then she tackled her hair. Spritzing her wayward, corkscrew curls around the wand and trying to coax them into shape.

It was a routine she was starting to perfect.

"You need some more evening wear," was Itachi's only comment when he saw her in her black dress again.

"Just as soon as I get a day off!" Sakura retorted. "Aren't you ready?"

He didn't answer but, then, Itachi rarely answered pointless questions. Instead, he strode out to the lifts with Sakura following behind, holding a small suitcase to take to her father and stuffing her evening bag with keys and lipstick and hair serum and sticking plasters as the lift plummeted down.

"I forgot to put my perfume."

He sniffed the air. "You smell fine."

Men!

He glanced at the small case she was carrying, but didn't comment and neither did Sakura, not bothering with small talks. She just sat in the back of the car with Itachi as they moved at a snail's pace through the heavy traffic, a knot of tension in her stomach, sure that any moment he'd tell her it was too late to stop by her father's nursing home. Glancing at her watch, she realized they weren't going to be ale to make it and it was actually a relief-she didn't want to explain her life to Itachi.

"The old dog's home first!" Itachi drawled, not knowing the nerve he was pricking as he let them into his apartment. The television was blaring as usual and Sakura paced as Itachi chopped up some chicken breast and added a spoonful of rice to Pepper's bowl.

"He's on a diet," Itachi explained.

She didn't quit get where Pepper fitted into the scheme of things. She'd been to Itachi apartment on several occasions and still couldn't work out what Itachi was doing with a dog. Neither man nor beast seemed to particularly like each other and the last thing a person with Itachi's schedule needed was a dog-and a lapdog at that.

But it wasn't her place to question. It was her job to just book the vet in for home visit, or make sure that the dog sitter knew when Itachi was suddenly called away.

"Look in the bathroom," Itachi called from the bedroom. "There is probably some perfume there that has been left behind-help yourself."

It was like beauty section in a chemist's shop-perfumes, lipstick, and body lotion, all left behind by their previous owners-but it wasn't them that caught her attention. In the mirror she could see Itachi's reflection-dressed in black hipster's underwear, he was selecting an evening shirt, and though she was getting used to Itachi, she wasn't used to seeing quite so much of him.

He was stunning.

He was so pompous and arrogant that for the most part Sakura was able to switch off from the fact he was, quite simply, the most beautiful man she had ever seen-only now she was seeing him.

He had long muscular legs that even managed to look sexy in socks. As he pulled on his shirt, she caught more than a glimpse of his chest, a smattering of raven-hair that made Sakura's toes curl in her already too tight shoes. Dragging her eyes away, she selected some perfumes and squirted it on, but her eyes wandered back to the stunning view of him, to those long lean legs as he sat on the bed and pulled on his trousers.

And then he caught her looking.

His eyes held hers in the mirror for an indecently long time, a ghost of a smile spreading on his lips, and then she snapped her eyes away.

"Ready?" So flustered was Sakura that his voice in the doorway made her jump. "If we want to stop at your father's, we'd better leave."

That bastard, He knew.

* * *

><p>Cheeks burning, her back and thighs pressed into the leather seat of Itachi'car, Sakura knew that he knew.<p>

That despite the banter, despite the rebuffs, despite her thoroughly cool demeanor around him-Uchiha Itachi knew he moved her.

And suddenly, for the first time in six weeks, Sakura felt vulnerable.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue<strong>

**Did I forget to mention that the story takes place in London? Hehehe I might have forgotten that….so anyways some reviews will to, so that I know that I didn't make any mistake…and besides more reviews faster the updates….**

**Until Next time**

**ButterflyYuna x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Firstly and foremost Thank you for your reviews, it really help me and encourage me to write more….actually I wasn't even expecting to get a single review on this Itasaku story but anyhow thanks a bunch and this story is for you all who have refuel me with your beautiful reviews!=^_^=**

**Happy reading.**

**ButterflyYuna x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"So where does he live?"

Sakura gave the driver the address and sat back in her seat, her tension mounting as the car neared the leafy street, lined with huge impressive homes.

"It's nice here…." Itachi glanced out of the window. "So, is this where you grew up?"

He had no idea, must just assume that her father could afford a house in this area, but instead of answering she just shook her head, tempted to tell the driver to forget it and take them straight to the Hemming's dinner dance, except her father would be devastated if she rang and cancelled again,

"After that red car on the left…." Sakura instructed the driver. "Just here will do." Only he went past the red car and pulled up at the gates, pressing the button in the intercom. Sakura could feel her cheeks burning as Itachi took in the nursing home sign. "Could you tell them Mr Haruno's daughter is here for a visit?"

"I'll wait in the car." She could feel Itachi's eyes on her as he spoke, but couldn't look at him, just climbed out as the driver handed her the small suitcase.

"I shouldn't be long."

"Hi, Dad!"

The way his face lit up when she walked into his room only made her feel worse. He looked forward so much to her visits, but lately they had been becoming fewer and further between.

"You look like your mum…" Kazuki beamed "when we used to go out dancing." And on and on he chatted as Sakura put away his laundered pajamas and replaced his deodorant and talc and filled up his little dish with money for a newspaper in the morning. And it seemed like a nice visit because her father was chatty and for once there wasn't a hint of malice about her mother, but it hurt more than she could explain.

His face had never used to light up when Sakura had walked in the room-that had only started to happen in these past few months. Growing up, he'd practically ignored her, or when he did talk to her, it was to badmouth her mother, as if it had been her fault she'd died. So in all it had been a pretty wretched excuse of a childhood and Sakura knew she had every reason to walk away, to leave it to the system to look after him. Only now, since his stroke, it was as if her horrible childhood had somehow been erased. For the first time they had a father-daughter relationship, for the first time she was hearing little bits about her mother, about her history, and despite it all, he was her dad-and even if they'd left it rather late they did have a relationship and she could never, like her brothers had, bring herself to just walk away from him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in more recently." She broke his favorite chocolate she had brought him into pieces and put some on a plate in front of him. "Work's so busy…but I'll be in properly at the weekend."

"You have to go?" Kazuki's eyes filled with tears. "You've only just got here."

"Dad, I have work."

She felt awful leaving him so soon-except she had no choice. Until the house sold, it was her work that was paying for the home.

She knew what the nurses must think of her as she clipped past the desk in high heels, and she was so close to crying it hurt-she was tired, so tired of juggling things, of scrambling to get everything half done. At work she was calm and efficient, yet on the inside she was a festering mess.

"Miss Haruno." As the cool night air hit her she gulped it in, turning to see who was following here. Aware Itachi must be watching, she died inside as the supervisor waved an all too familiar manila envelope. "We've been trying to contact you about the account."

"I spoke with Accounts yesterday…" Sakura tried to keep her voice even, tried to lower her shoulders and pretend, for Itachi if he was watching, that there was nothing wrong. "I explained that I have a new job that I'm catching up on the outstanding balance-they're putting a new payment plan in place."

"I'm aware of that-it's here for you in writing."

She took the envelope. "Thank you."

"Any default on this plan and I'm afraid…."

"There won't be." Sakura swallowed. "You know Dad's house is on the market."

"We have a long waiting list," the supervisor answered, "We're trying to help, Miss Haruno, but we're not a charity."

The car was full of music when she entered, and Itachi was sending emails on his phone. She breathed out a sign of relief that he surely hadn't noticed the uncomfortable exchanged with the supervisor.

"How was he?" Itachi checked.

"A bit teary," Sakura admitted. "Still I'll see him properly at the weekend."

"Does he get other visitors….?" His voice trailed off. Ino had told him about her mother's death and, seeing Sakura's tight lips, he changed track. "It looks like a nice place," Itachi commented, glancing up at the impressive building as the car crunched out of the driveway.

"Expensive?"

"A bit." Sakura shrugged. "You do what you can."

* * *

><p>Unexpectedly, Sakura found herself enjoying the Hemmings' dinner dance.<p>

It wasn't an exceptionally lavish function they attended-that was the type of thing that had got the company into a mess in the first place-but it was a genuine, feel-good party and Itachi was the man everyone wanted to greed. His prowess had salvaged a sinking ship and in the process had saved hundreds of jobs.

And Itachi was a very nice date.

He turned off his phone the moment they arrived and he remembered to introduced her to enough people so that when he was circulating she didn't feel like a complete spare part. He even swapped his white chocolate and nougat mouse with her when she got landed with the almond torte, and when the dancing started he didn't ditch her just because she was a work date, even though on many occasions he could have. In fact, apart from one duty dance with the CEO's wife and a long conversation with some potential investors, Itachi for once appeared off duty.

"Thank you…." He held her loosely in his arm as they danced. "I know you had other things to do tonight."

"It's actually been nice."

"It has," Itachi agreed. "I was worried, I admit."

"I'm sure you'd have found someone else to join you."

"I meant, I was worried whether I could salvage them from bankruptcy," he explained, and he smirked at her blush, "I do think about work sometimes."

"Sometime!" Sakura laughed. "I don't know how you fit it all in."

"I just do." He stared down at her. "And so do you." He looked down at her for long moment.

"How long has he been there?" all evening he had made no comment about her father, yet the question had hung between them.

"Six months."

"You are very young for him to be…"

"Dad was quit a bit older that Mum."

"Oh."

"He had stroke at the beginning of the year…" her voice trailed off, she didn't want to talk about it, she really, really didn't. Yet, tonight was work, but in his arms, swaying to the music, when Itachi didn't push or press the point, really it was just a relief to be here, to be away from it all, even for just a little while.

"I'm glad it is you tonight," Itachi said. And close to midnight, with champagne inside her, it would have been very easy to lean closer, very, worryingly easy to rest her head on that chest that was just inches from her terribly, terribly easy to wonder at his words. So to stop herself, she reminded herself of the real reason that she was here, and couldn't help herself from asking.

"What happened with Ruby?" she spoke to his lips, the same way that he was speaking to hers, and suddenly it wasn't working. Reminding herself of his appalling reputation wasn't keeping her safe-she was having to forcibly resist the urge to move closer to him.

"She said those four little words."

"Three little words!" Sakura corrected, because occasionally his excellent English slipped.

"No, four…" She could see the shadow of growth on his chin, his full mouth moving as he spoke, feeling his breath and wishes suddenly he'd just kiss her. "Where is this leading?"

She could only smile at her own stupidity as realization hit, and was so, so glad she hadn't quickly answered what she briefly assumed was a question, because it took a second to work out he wasn't talking about them-he was answering her question about Ruby.

"So I told her-nowhere!"

"Come on," he said as the music ended and he broke away, "let's go. I'm staying at the office. We have a helicopter to catch…." He squinted at his watch "….in five hours." Which translated to about three hours' sleep if she went home. "What about you?"

That extra hour actually counted when you were operating on Itachi time.

* * *

><p>Ever the gentleman, he pulled out the sofa in her office then retired to his luxury suite. Sakura lay staring at the ceiling, thinking about him. Not once had he pounced on her, had never made her feel uncomfortable, and apart from that blistering first invitation, there had been nothing else.<p>

Except he'd caught her looking at him earlier.

Sakura squirmed in embarrassment and then consoled herself that if she'd been standing in her bra and panties, he'd have had a quick peek too.

It offered no consolation.

"What's the point of it in all, Sakura?"

His voice over the intercom penetrated the darkness and made her smile. He did this every now and then.

"So you can make pots of money," she responded.

"I've made pots of money."

"So you can have any woman you want."

There was a pensive pause.

"I have any woman I want."

"I don't know, then."

"So why are you here?" Itachi said. "Working yourself into the ground, that cruel boss never giving you a night off?"

"Because I love my work!" she duly answered.

"Rubbish!" came the voice over the intercom, and Sakura smiled. "Why are you here Sakura?"

She paused for the longest time-almost expecting the door to be open and Itachi to walk in. This conversation, despite taking place over an intercom, was surprisingly intimate. And lying in the dark, she was almost tempted to tell him, about the bills and the house, about her dreams of going to art school. About how this job was her lifeline, about how, one day, she hoped it might set her up to peruse her goals….

Which was hardly the conversation to have with your boss.

"Night, Itachi!"

She could never have guessed but save for those two words her office door would have opened.

He like her.

Itachi stared up at the familiar ceiling, at the dimmed lights that never actually went off- and it was a measure of how much he liked her that he didn't go to her.

It had nothing to do with Ino's stern warnings-well, maybe a bit, as Ino was too great to lose, and her husband was getting less and less impressed with the hours his wife put in.

But it was more than that.

He didn't want to lose Sakura.

He liked her.

Not just like her, but actually liked her.

Liked having her in his day.

She was nothing like anyone he'd met before. She brightened up the office with her chatter and her fizz and she answered him back and made him smile.

And she liked him too. In that way.

He'd actually been beginning to wonder-he'd been a bit taken back when she'd coolly turned him down at their first meeting. Working with him, she was so on guard, so scathing of his ways, that he'd wondered if the reason he liked her was that she was the one woman who didn't fancy him.

Then tonight he'd seen her expression in the mirror, and in that second before she'd realized he'd caught her, he had seen want in her eyes.

He lay racked with rare indecision.

His instinct was to let nature take its course.

With women, Itachi always followed instinct-and instinct told him to go out there to where she lay, in those ugly pajamas she wore. Itachi became instantly hard at the though of those beautiful pink curls on the pillow, and her soft skin.

So why the reticence?

Because it would last a couple of weeks, a couple months perhaps-and then she'd want more from him like they all did, like Karin had….

He closed his eyes on that sudden though, but circles of light still danced before his eyes.

He hadn't seen anyone since Sakura had joined the staff, had finally dumped Ruby, whom he'd kept dangling for weeks.

He thought about going out there to Sakura-how he though about going out there-but something stopped him: she needed this job and for now, at least, he wanted her around.

He couldn't have both.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Okeey people! How was it? I really hope you like it…..This story is full of surprises so expect the unexpected …hehehe just kidding…I really wanted to say that line haha^_^ anyways Reviews will really help a bunch….<strong>

**Until the next chapter ….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy reading minnaXDhehe….**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>"Your brother is insisting that he speak with you. He's tried your mobile, He's been calling all morning," Sakura said to the silence of the intercom. "And now he is insisting."<p>

"I'm still in a meeting."

Itachi did everything the other way around from anyone else she had met: he didn't drop thing for family! He had several mobile phone numbers-yet his family all went directly to message bank, no exception, and no deviation. Sakura knew he cheeked them-had seen him listen, scowl and hit 'delete', yet unless he was in the right frame of mind, Itachi defused to pick up.

Which left Sakura to deal with the fallout.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," she said for the umpteenth time, "He really can't be disturbed-is there anything that I can help you with?"

"_You can ask that bastard why he can't come, why all he can give me on my wedding day is two hours of his precious freaking time, family is everything, my own brother…"_ It really was rather draining to listen to, yet she was being paid fabulously to do so. And dealing with Saskue's histrionics was actually easier than dealing with Itachi right now-as the wedding approached his mood blackened. Oh, nothing had been said, he was still fastidious, energetic self, barking orders, making her laugh every now and then, but there was this tension to him that was probable-this grey, gathering cloud that seemed to be following him wherever he went.

"I'm going over to Hemming's" Ino came to her desk. "Itachi need some files and I have to speak with the accountant."

"Sure."

"Whatever you do, Sakura-" Ino's voice was serious "-don't put Sasuke through-with Itachi in this mood, he'll surely say something he regrets and guess who will have to deal with it?"

"What is going on?" Sakura asked for the fiftieth time. "Why can't he just go for the weekend? He does it for his clients all the time."

"I've no idea." Suddenly Sakura realized Ino wasn't putting her off with vague answers. "I've worked for Itachi for years now and have had little to do with his family, but since this wedding was announced. They're on the phone every five minutes, and it's doing nothing to improve his mood."

It was rather like knowing there was a wild bear in the building with the door unlocked.

Itachi wandered out every now and then, snarling and sniping, giving his orders and then retreating. The phones were ringing red hot and with Ino out, Sakura rang the deli and had some sandwiches sent up for her lunch. Itachi had snapped, when she'd asked him, that he didn't want anything.

"What's in them?" he peered at her lunch and selected the smoked salmon and cream cheese without a word, but Sakura was used to him no, and the second he slammed the door of his office she opened her drawer and pulled out her own smoked salmon and cream cheese sandwiches, smiling at her own foresight as she picked up the phone.

She wasn't smiling now-the sandwich like sawdust in her mouth as she faced a new challenge, wondering if she should ring Ino and cheek, completely unsure what to do.

"Itachi…" she swallowed the mouthful of water she quickly taken "….it's your mother on the phone."

"I'll call her later," came the curt reply.

Which she relayed, but to no avail.

"Itachi…" She felt as if she were pressing the demolition button as she pressed the intercom again.

"What?"

"She's crying. I don't know if something's happened…"

When he swore in French, Sakura held her breath, hardly letting it out when she saw the red light on and realized he had taken the call, wondering if she had done the right thing. The thick door to his office meant she could hear nothing and Sakura paced up and down, staring at the red light, knowing they were talking, wondering if she should go in and apologies afterwards, berating herself for not checking with Ino what she should do in these circumstances. And then, after an interminable time, the red light went off.

She waited a moment for his angry summon but worse than that, there was only silence and a closed door.

She knocked-as he insisted she did.

And knocked again, ignoring that he didn't answer-deciding to 'practise some of the assertion this job demands'. Taking a deep breath, she walked in afterwards, she fervently wished she hadn't, but by then it was already late.

* * *

><p>He couldn't stand it-he just couldn't stand it!<p>

For week Sasuke had been ringing, everyday, then every hour, and now then his mother too.

And now had come the tears.

The pleading.

"_Family, Itachi."_

He hate _Family_!

"Just this-all I ask of you, all I have done for you, all I have suffered for you!"

For _him_?

Always his mother twisted things-and she was twisting them now, telling him she had suffered for him, that she had taken the beating, the hell, the agony-for him.

And now, supposedly, he had to repay the favour.

He hated this!

There was a rip of angry in him, this fury that eleven years living away from home had only slightly dimmed because it was always there, churning beneath the surface. His vast office was tiny, too small to contain his fury, his loathing, his hate.

Then he became distantly aware that his mobile was ringing.

Okasan.

Okasan.

Okasan.

He picked the mobile up and threw it across the room-but still it rang.

Ah, but soon would come the emails…

So with one swoop he cleared his entire desk of its contents, the computer, papers, his lamp. His coffee, everything, crashing in one swoop, a smash of glass and chaos, with no relief, no reprieve because Sakura walked in.

"_Out!"_

He roared it at her, but she just stood there, frozen.

"_Get out now!"_ Except she didn't, just stood there eyes wide in shock and then, worse, with tears in them…refusing to leave, refusing to go. So he stormed out of his office and on to the lift, pounded on the button and then gave in, resting his head on his forearm and dragging in air.

He would explain.

He must explain.

He hadn't wanted her to see him like that…

Itachi turned and walked back, calmer now, together now, and then he saw her.

Kneeling on the floor, crying and scared and shaking, picking up the lamp, retrieving shards

of glass-trying to clear up the chaos so that it might appear to have never happened.

It could have been his mother ten years ago-only his time it was he who had caused the chaos, and he who had reduced Sakura to frightened tears.

"I'm sorry!" her voice was shaky as she took the blame, and that was what almost killed Itachi. "I should never have put her through to you."

It almost killed him, because Itachi realized with dread that had been building for years now-he was turning into his father.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Uh huh ….. So yeah how was it? Hehe… Sasuke is a bitch…kidding! I know it's a short one but come on people…. So reviews really help you know! =^_^=hehehe…<strong>

**Until the next chapter we meet…**

**ButterflyYuna x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa minna….I'm really happy for your reviews and you know, you guys help me a lot and it encourages me to write more when you guys make corrections and I feel that I should write more so as to impress you with my ideas and other stuff. Anyway thank you all for your reviews and yeah chapter six is up so enjoy...**

**Happy reading…**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>Sakura had grown up with men long enough to refuse to tiptoe around them-oh, she steered clear of Itachi for a while and where Ino came back a new lamp purchase, a few items replaced, and supposedly it had never happened.<p>

Except it had.

Yet she refused to be silenced.

Refuse to dance around him and refuse not to question him when a ridiculous plan made itself know.

"Can you tell me why I'm booked to attend your brother's wedding?" Sakura struggled to keep her voice even-after all, this was her boss and this had to be a mistake, but she wasn't going to take this!

It was six p.m. and Sakura had spent the last two hours with Itachi's travel team, working out the logistics of his important schedule for the upcoming fortnight, only to see her name appear on the flight list for Tokyo and the transfer helicopter to his town. Worse than that, she'd suffer the thinly veiled smirk on the travel team manager's face when she'd asked why the hotel hadn't yet been booked.

"Oh!" Itachi had at least the grace to wince. "I've been meaning to tell you…."Itachi could read women as easily as newspaper and as her eyes widened at his choice of words, he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, ask you."

"Ask me what?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You know my brother is getting married soon."

"Is he really?" Sakura feigned surprise. After all, she was the one co-ordinating the lavish wedding gift-a pool, not just any pool, an infinite pool cut into the edge of the volcanic rock no less. And she was the one who had been dealing with the Sicilian foreman and the architect and the insurance company, the tie selection people, the brother and the mother, not to mention Itachi's appalling mood! Oh, yes, she knew his brother was getting married!

"Please," Itachi said. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you." He frowned for a moment, then added, "Actually, it does-but not now. I need some help over the wedding. It's bit hard to explain…"

She gave a tiny shake of her head. Itachi never found things hard to explain-the Itachi she knew always just came out and said what he meant.

"Well, I can't help. I actually have plans that weekend," Sakura said, her voice still even and calm. She didn't actually-even though it was her birthday; she'd made no plans other than visiting her father, but she certainly wasn't going to let Itachi know that. "And I know my job is varied, but playing the part of wedding planner is really out of my league."

"The wedding is all taken care of."

"So what do you need me for?"

"It would make things easier, to have someone there with me," he admitted.

"You mean with you?" she was really shaking her head now. "No Itachi, absolutely not. You could ask anyone…"

"But you're not going to go and get any stupid ideas," Itachi said. "Sakura, you understand me. The last woman I bought home….." He gave a small swallow before he named her. "Karin. I explained to her not to get swept away, that my family would assume we were serious, that they would think that there was a wedding imminent. She assured me she understood, except when we got there…."

"Things changed?"

Itachi nodded. "I can't face going; I can't stand the thought of being in the same house for two, maybe three nights on my own." He looked at her then, at her pink curls bobbing, at the mouth that could always somehow make him laugh, at the body he thought of at night now. This was the one way he could do it-with the one woman who could make hell bearable right now besides him.

Even if it meant he would soon have to say goodbye to her….

"I thought that with you there…"

"Did you really think I'd say yes?" Sakura demanded. "Well, obviously you did if the travel team already knows about it."

"I was going to speak to you later this afternoon. I didn't realize the meeting had been brought forward."

"Well, the answer would have been the same-no!"

"You're making this a bigger deal then it is!" he protested.

"It's a very big deal to me!" Anyway, there are any number of women who would be more than happy to accommodate you. Ask one of them."

"My father's ill!" He played the sympathy card, but Sakura just gave him a wide-eyed look.

"So is mine-but I'm not asking you to share a bed with me," she retorted.

"He has just a couple of months to live," Itachi revealed.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sakura responded, "But I can't help. Look…" she was irritated now. More than irritated, she was angry at his assumption that he could just go ahead and organize something like this without even consulting her. "I'm sorry he's ill, but-"

"I'm not sorry he's ill, Sakura," he interrupted her, his voice dark. "I hate my father-really, the end cannot come soon enough. My mother has asked, pleaded that I come, that for one final time we put on the Uchiha show…"

"The Uchiha show?" Sakura frowned, but Itachi didn't elaborate.

"I cannot face it." She'd never heard him anything other than assured and the plea for understanding in his voice momentarily swayed her. "I'm asking you because I know you get it…"

"Get what?"

"Me!" for the first time he looked uncomfortable. "I have no interest in marriage, no interest in settling down-not ever. You understand…." He gave an irritated shrug "….that this would be strictly business."

"Sharing your bed isn't my idea of business!"

"You'd be well remunerated…" he took in her furious expression and hastily added,

"We could just say you're my girlfriend-I'm not asking for sex!"

"Just as well, because I absolutely do not fancy you!" Sakura turned to go, her face burning. She'd heard enough, lied enough but she hadn't actually said enough. She turned back. "Your right, Itachi-I do get you. And yes, I get your good looks and your sentiments where women are concerned. I get that you have no desire to settle down and that women want more-I get it all. Well, enough to know that you rarely sleep alone, and no matter how you introduced me to your family or what you think may or may not happen between us while we're away, but you and I, sharing a bed, well, it wouldn't work!"

"I think it would work rather well!" he retaliated.

And just then there was a tiny shift, a brief moment when they were both imagining it, both thinking about it, both visiting the same place for a very dangerous second. She suddenly felt hot and bothered-partly, to be honest, because he simply oozed sexuality-and yet it wasn't actually just about him and whether or not he could keep to spirit of any agreement they might come to.

It was also about the fact that she was twenty-four and had never had a relationship-sometimes she felt as if she was the last virgin around! Oh, she had made the excuse that she had been too busy looking after her father and in part that was true-but it was about more than that. She was far too guarded with her heart, far too mistrusting of men, and with Itachi that was wise.

Except….

With Itachi, at least she'd know where she stands from the very start.

He watched the small swallow in her throat, watched her cheeks dust pink.

And then she thought of his reaction when he found out she was a virgin-which snapped her mind away from the dangerous place it had been dwelling.

"The answer's still no." very firmly she said it.

"Can I ask you at least think about it?" he pressed.

"I already have and I've given my answer. I like working with you, Itachi." She bared her teeth in a stand-offish smile. "Let's just keep things professional, shall we? If you're able to!" and with that, she walked out.

Which told him.

For the first time Itachi was the one blushing-not that anyone notice, but he could feel his ears burn just a touch as she dismissed him, put him in his place. Just as she always did, Itachi realized as he sat, smearing, at his desk. Unused to rejection, it didn't sit well with him at all.

He could have anyone he wanted! With that thought, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the list of contacts, looking at the names of many beauties around the globe he could summon right now, this very minute-only recently none had really appealed.

Sakura did.

He sat there for ages, thinking, going over and over it in his mind, as the office darkened.

Sakura could get him through these next few weeks-the wedding, the last stages of his father's illness. How mush more bearable it would be with Sakura around….And why did it only have to be for just a week? He had no qualms that they would get on-despite her protest, he knew she was attracted to him.

So why would it have to end so soon? Maybe it could be a few months, or even as much as a year…..

He went to turn on the desk lamp, but through Ino had managed a close replica, the cord was on the other side, and in that second, as he reached for thin air, Itachi was reminded why a relationship with Sakura could never last even as long as that.

He pulled up a document on screen.

**Position vacant**

**Assistant PA**

He read the guidelines and there added a few more words.

"Fluent French essential."

_Save the changes? _

Sakura knocked and he called her in. "I just need a file, if that's okay…"

"Sure."

"I brought you coffee." She didn't appear in the least uncomfortable when she came in and placed his strong brew in his desk. In her own way, Itachi realized, she was setting the tone, heading over to the filing cabinet and carrying on efficiently, as if their previous conversation had never happened.

She was absolutely gorgeous, Itachi mused. Her hair was working its way out of its low ponytail, beautiful pink curls dancing around her face, and he sat watching her thin jumper strain over her generous breasts as she pulled over the foot ladder and still had to stretched to reach the top file.

She had a fantastic bottom.

Round and curvy and soft.

What was this fascination with Sakura?

She was nothing like the women he usually dated-he usually like his women trim and groomed to within an inch of their lives and permeably without' an opinion.

Sakura had an opinion on everything.

"Go home," he said, irritated with himself now. He just wanted the temptation of her out of there.

"Oh!" she glanced at her watch, "Are you sure?"

"It's your art class tonight, isn't it?"

She's missed the last two weeks, and Sakura was touched that he'd noticed. "Is there anything else you need before I go?"

He chose not to answer that one.

He'd get to that soon enough.

**To Be Continue….**

* * *

><p><strong>I know ….I know….It's short…..but I promise the next chapter is going to be a long one alright….and I guarantee you that you will sooooooo enjoy reading it because …I know it's going to be….so worry not my fellow authors…coz it's going to rock!<strong>

**But before that, there are few things I need to make it clear…..and that is:**

**In case, if you're wondering as to why Itachi doesn't want to get married or settle…well you will know the reason in the later chapters.**

**And I know for sure that almost everyone is waiting for more of Itasaku doing fluffy stuff …well that you will be seeing more in the next chapter.**

**Lastly, you might also be wondering why Itachi hates his father so much that he doesn't want to be near him and the family ….like I said you will know in the later chapter which will be coming up very soon…..**

**So until then …..REVIEWS! hehe=^_^=**

**ButterflyYuna x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Atlast! I have finished it…..! I was awake the whole night writing this chapter. But I'm happy that it came out the way I wanted. And believe it or not my fingers hurts like hell XDhehe….anyway I'm so sleepy right now so I will sleep while you guys read and don't forget to Review kay…..**

**Happy reading….**

**ButterflyYuna x**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

There were many ways Itachi said her name, and with his rich accent the first couple of thousand times he had made her rather plain name sound vaguely exotic.

Just not any more.

This was a short brusque '_Sakura'_ that came over her intercom and jolted her out of the notes she was compiling, a clipped order that he wanted her to come into his office now.

She had a nine a.m. meeting with HR that she had to be at in five minutes-a meeting about which he would want a full written report on his desk by lunch-time, with question time after, no doubt. She was tempted to ignore his summons, let him think she had already left.

"Sakura!" The voice was just as curt, only this time it came not form the intercom but from the man himself-clearly she hadn't responded within the requisite two seconds.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I was just coming," Sakura said calmly.

It had been two weeks since Itachi had put forward his ridiculous proposition-and though he'd had the good sense not to broach it again, the mood between them wasn't great.

He wasn't sulking exactly but, as Sakura had demanded, things were strictly businesslike and the chatter and banter had gone-and she missed it. Working such ridiculous hours, he consumed a large part of her day, and she missed that side of him, that was all.

"I need you to set up a meeting with Mr. Hirosiko. I need the entire latest figure…."

Itachi had recently set his giddy sights on Japan-a difficult Markey to break into, he had seen it as a challenge, zipping through a refresher course of languages, instructing Sakura and Ino to learned it too, and when Itachi focused, he really focused. Not only did he brush up on etiquette skills but he was suddenly into _kaiseki ryori, or _Japanesse haute cuisine, his restless mind constantly seeking challenges, new interest. He never tried; instead, he just absorbed the new energy and expanded, moving on to the next challenge while retaining the old.

"Set up the meeting room for a face-to-face." He snapped his finger as he tried to recall some small details from his bust, brilliant mind. "There is something I need to address with him first…."

"It was his mother's funeral last week," Sakura responded. She knew because she had arranged the flowers and condolence that had been sent on behalf of Uchiha Co-Operation Financiers.

"That's right." He nodded brief thanks-he would start the difficult meeting with some conversation, before heading for the jugular. It wasn't actually a tactic, Sakura had realized after a few weeks of working for him. Itachi could separate the business side of things from the social with alarming ease-his condolence would be genuine, his sympathy real, but when it comes down to business there would be no concessions or momentary reprieves-which was why Uchiha Co-operation Financiers were not just surviving but thriving. Itachi dealt in money, serious money-his own and other people's-and eternally vigilant, he pre-empted things with skill and ease.

And he was pre-empting now as he glanced at her watch.

"HR can wait," Itachi said. "This is important."

Kasumi, Mr. Hirosiko's PA was always sweet and unruffled whenever Sakura had dealing with her, and this morning she was smiling into screen when Sakura finally found the right button to push. She chatted for a moment with the other woman, admiring her glossy blue-black hair in the video conferencing room as she arranged Itachi's meeting desk and pulled up some figures he had asked for on his laptop.

"I well tell Mr. Horosiko that Mr. Uchiha is ready for him," Kasumi said when both women were sure everything was in order. And though she had done this many times now, there was still awkwardness talking to the large screen, still a certain awkwardness in Sakura's movement as she set up the room.

"_Konbawa,"_ Sakura said, wishing Kasumi a good evening.

On Itachi's instructions she had been learning almost all the languages in what could loosely be called her spare time. On the drive to work or to visit her father she practices the difficult languages with some CDs Itachi had lent her-but after six weeks she was still on level one!

"Have a pleasant day." Kasumi returned the greeting but as Itachi strode into the room, Sakura realized that the calm, unruffled Kasumi wasn't impervious to his charm either. On the vast screen above the meeting room Sakura watched as the other woman's pale cheeks turned pink-and who could blame her? Itachi didn't just stride into the meeting room and bid her a brief good morning. No, he walked in and stood and gave her his full attention, bade her good morning and chatting rather impressively, managing to keep an eye contact that would make any woman squirm-and then he treated Kasumi to one of his rare laughs.

"And that, I'm afraid, is as far as I can go!"

"You did very well." Kasumi smiled. "You've improve alot."

"A bit," Itachi agrees. Walking to his desk and seeing Sakura's slightly rigid lips, he turned to the screen catching Kasumi's waiting eyes again as thick heat flared in Sakura's throat. "_Saifu o otoshimashita_," Itachi said, and Kasumi started to giggle. "_Isha o yonde_ _kudasai_," he added, to Kasumi's obvious delight, and Sakura was appalled at the prickles that rose on the back of her neck, at her indignation at their obvious flirting while she was in the room. Well, she wouldn't show it, of course; instead, she poured his water and checked that the meeting was being recorded, as no doubt Itachi offered promise of dinner and breakfast in bed on his trip to Japan, or whatever it was that making Kasumi giggle so.

Still, the skittish giggles from the, oh, so professional Kasumi soon faded as her boss entered the room, but it was Sakura's cheeks that were still flaming even after she discreetly left the meeting room.

"Everything okay?" Ino checked as Sakura collected some files for the rescheduled HR meeting.

"Everything's fine," Sakura was unsettled, restless-angry even-and she didn't want to acknowledge why. Taking her chair in the meeting, she eyed the pale pink blooms of an impressive display of orchids-Itachi's choice of flower for the week-her teeth grinding against each other as she chocked on the alien emotion. It was jealousy that had flared when he had spoken with Kasumi, and it had no place in her life.

He was a rake, a born flirt, a serial heartbreaker and a self-confessed playboy. He'd crush her in the palm of his hand. Well, Kasumi was welcome to him-they all were. She'd been right to say no to his ridiculous offer. If she accepted it, well, her job would be as good as over. Whatever Itachi had implied about nothing sexual happening between them while they were away, Sakura didn't believe it for a second. And Itachi didn't like looking at his mistake afterwards. Ino had warned her of that from the beginning.

Yes, she'd been right, but then why at night did she lie there thinking, wishing it could be different, and wishing she could pluck up the courage to say yes?

* * *

><p>Her head buzzing from the HR meeting, she returned to find several personal calls that needed to be returned-and not one of them brought her joy.<p>

The interested vendor that had been through her house at the weekend had put in a bid-on a different house.

And, though he insisted he wanted to help, her brother Sora had just found out that his child maintenance to his ex-wife had been increased, so, sorry, no, he couldn't.

"Sora!" Sakura snapped. "We agreed when we chose this home for Dad that we'd cover the fees between us until the house sold!"

"That was before we found out how much of a mortgage Dad had on the house. Look, Saku, even if the house does sell, it's not going to keep him there for ever. He's only in his sixties. I've been talking with the boys and maybe we should look for somewhere cheaper…"

They'd do it, too.

As Sakura hung up on her brother, she knew without a doubt that they'd do it-would move him from a home where he was, for the most part, happy, if it meant they could get their hands on some cash.

And then the nursing home rang to say that her father had been asking for her all morning.

"He's fine," the nurse assured her. "Just a touch anxious…"

"Look, I know I haven't been in as much recently." Sakura closed her eyes in exhaustion. "It's not that I don't want to."

"We're not trying to make you feel guilty," the nurse said. "You asked that we keep you up to date, and though he is confused, well…..he does notice that you're not visiting as often as you were."

"Tell him that I'll be in soon," Sakura said.

"Can I tell him when?"

They didn't mean to make her feel guilty-except guilty was exactly how she felt.

And at time it was completely overwhelming.

She pressed her finger into her eyes in a bid to stem the tears, stem the urge to just throw in the towel, to let her brothers' sort out the mess. To stop caring about a father who had treated her so poorly in the past.

When the house did sell, she'd be homeless. Oh, the profits from the sale would cover the overdue fees of the home, but it as backlog of debt that was giving her nightmares.

"Problem?" Sakura jumped, unsure how long Itachi had been watching her.

"Not at all" she forced a smile. "The meeting went well; I'll write up a report and get the information to you."

"I wasn't talking about the HR meeting." Itachi frowned. "Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, then realizing that he'd seen she relented. "I've got a bit of headache, that's all."

"My housekeeper's not well."

"Oh!" Sakura blinked, reaching for the phone magnanimously, "but I am flying to Japan this afternoon. Ino's coming with me, she's gone home to get ready, so can you go over to my apartment and pack for me?"

It was a strange byproduct, Sakura had realized, of being rich and in demand-there was very little personal in his personal life. There was a whole army of people ensuring that every minute of his valuable time was put to best use. Letting herself into his vast, luxurious apartment a little later, Sakura bent down and went to stroke Pepper, who duly growled a warning, then waddled to the huge glass sliding door to be let out. Sakura wandered out on to the balcony and stared at the spectacular view of the Thames, before setting to work. She headed into the bathroom, opening her organizer and locating the list that would tell her what was required for a two-night international business trip.

All the information was there in her folder.

His immaculate suits and shoes were packed, as was his equally immaculate casual wear, and then she opened his underwear drawer to see neat rows of folded hipsters and socks as if they were on display in an exclusive store. There was nothing personal about the choice she made-the list saw to that. These cufflinks were preferred with this tie and shirt, these shoes with that suit….it just felt personal, that was all.

"Hey!" Sakura jumped as Itachi walked into the bedroom unannounced, blushing as she held a handful of his hipsters. It just seemed wrong somehow to be going through his underwear drawer, even though it was her job to be in there.

He was completely at ease with it, of course.

Just kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed, chatting on his phone as Sakura walked through to the sumptuous bathroom to pack his toiletries and to try and not listen as he makes a couple of personal phone plans-canceling plans for the next couple of nights and, by the sound of it, breaking a couple of hearts in the process.

"Why?" Itachi asked as she came back into the bedroom with his toiletry bag and was finishing off his packing, "When I say I'm going to Japan, do they think it has something to do with them-why would they think I'm lying?"

"Because you usually are," Sakura pointed out.

"Well, I'm not this time." He ran lazy eyes over her, taking in the smudges under eyes, the vague detraction that slightly displace her more usual sunny nature. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

"Ms Haruno to you!" Sakura instantly pulled him up, refusing, just refusing as she always did with him, to cross the line. "But you can call me Sakura."

"What's wrong, Sakura? And don't give me that rubbish about a headache."

"Nothing's wrong," Sakura insisted.

He lay back on the bed, closed his eyes and gave a low laugh.

"Now that I've stopped, I realiised I have a headache too!"

He did-right there at the front of his head. He could hear the sounds of her packing, and it would be so incredibly easy to just close his eyes and sleep. He didn't want to go to Yokohama. Incredibly, and not for the first time lately, he could hardly stomach the thought of the flight.

"We should _fare force_…." Itachi smiled with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry?"

"You know….." he waved his hand, tried to come up with the English word for it, but it eluded him, and those gorgeous black eyes finally opened to hers. "Leave school….." He snapped his fingers, impatient with himself now. "Not go back."

"Play hooky!" Sakura grinned.

"Play hooky!" Itachi smiled at the term and closed his eyes. "That would be good-we could get ice-packs from the fridge for our foreheads and lie in the dark and ignore the phone."

"Sounds good."

"And I wasn't being inappropriate."

"I know." Sakura smiled, because she knew exactly what he meant, exactly how he felt, because she felt it too. "But we can't."

He looked as if he was dozing, except his mind was actually whirring.

He was sick of keeping things businesslike between them.

He was cross with himself too for his handling of things.

He wanted her.

And yet he didn't-because he actually liked working with her. Liked having her around, and once things moved, as surely would, well…

There was no question of a future for them.

Not even a hint of one.

He deliberately didn't do long-term relationships-as soon as things got too comfortable, too nice, he cut all ties.

It was a promise he had made himself many years ago.

He lay there, head pounding, listening to her pad out to the kitchen, to the running of the tap, and for once he was torn with indecision.

He wanted her.

He didn't want to lose her.

Yet he couldn't have both.

"Here." She was back, holding out a glass of water and punching out two tablets from a blister pack. "Take these."

"Only if you do."

Sakura punched out two for herself and they shared the glass of water. Funny that he noticed a little thing like that-funny that to Itachi it mattered that she didn't go and get another glass.

"We'll feel better in twenty minutes." Sakura smiled, glad that they seemed to be talking normally again the strain of the past few weeks. "It says so on the box."

She zipped his suit holder and picked up the phone to summon his driver as Itachi downed a quick shot of espresso from his coffee machine. He stuffed files and papers into his briefcase as he gave her a few last minute instructions that would take about a couple of hours to execute.

"Any problems ring Kasumi. It doesn't matter what time it is there-things have to be in place tomorrow."

"Sure!" He watched her bristle slightly at the mention of the other PA's name and inside Itachi smiled.

"_Saifu o otoshimashita_," Itachi said, watching her cheek go pink as he repeated the words he had said to Kasumi. "_Isha o yonde kudasai_."

"You can tell her yourself when you see her," Sakura responded coolly.

"I've dropped my wallet!" Itachi laughed. "Can someone please call a doctor? I was practicing new phrases!"

He made her laugh, but her little flare of jealousy was acknowledge and out there now-and she didn't know how to handle him, or this energy that swirled between them. His dangerous offer still dangled in the air and right there at that moment she wanted to reach out and grab it. Maybe she could fake it, Sakura though wildly, maybe she could pretend that she wasn't a virgin. Maybe her body would just know what to do. Ino buzzed and he picked up his briefcase.

"Don't bother going back to office," he said, nodding to a PC.

"Do it from here and then finished up for the day…." He frowned at her pale face.

"Actually have tomorrow off."

"I've got a full scheduled tomorrow."

"Cancel it-my orders." Itachi shrugged. "Have a day off and sort out whatever 'nothing' is, or, failing that, catch up on some sleep, I'll see you on Monday."

And as always, he left home as easily as he left a hotel room-just turning and walked out of the door without a second thought.

As he handed his driver his bag, her voice reached him. "Have a safe trip."

He looked back over his shoulder, a thrown-away comment, a rushed farewell on the tip of his tongue, and in that moment he glimpsed it.

Leaving.

How it could feel to leave home.

"See you Monday." His voice was gruff and Sakura stood there as he closed the door behind him.

Now that he was gone, she breathed.

She wanted to tell him.

For the first time ever, she actually wanted to confine in someone-to tell him what 'nothing' meant. To share, to reveal, not that he might fix it, because she knew no one could do that, not so he might wave a magic wand and make her father suddenly better, or the nursing-home fees smaller, or the anger at her father's past treatment of her disappear. It was none of that. No, standing in that bedroom seeing him lying on the bed, those beautiful charcoal eyes concerned, all she had wanted was to do exactly what Itachi said.

_Fare force_.

To escape for a little while, to lie down besides him in a dark room and let the world carry right on without her for a little while.

As the door flung open again she stood attention almost, snapped the smile back on her face as Itachi hurried in and strode across the lounge towards her. He must have forgotten his passport or phone or….

And then it happened.

What she had been secretly thinking about from the very first time she had seen him.

What she had been desperately been trying to avoid and ignore.

That bubbling, simmering tension between them finally acknowledge.

His arms pulling her in and his mouth pressing on hers.

Wrapping her in his embrace and crushing her with his mouth.

And it should have been unexpected, should have caused shock, anger, except it was just pure relief.

Sheer, sheer, relief to be kissed and to kiss back.

His tongue was cool and he tasted of mint and man and coffee and escape-and Sakura didn't at that point question it.

All she did was feel it. The bliss of firm lips and the scent that had always had itself known captivated her as it intensified in their close proximately.

His body to touch was everything her eyes had promised-lean and powerful beneath her hands and against her own body.

His eyes were closed, she had to look, had to see him, and it made her want this moment more because he was as lost in it as she. He moved from her mouth, his moist lip lingering on her cheeks, his hands on the small of her back pushing her hips into his, and then it was her ear he was kissing. Instead of moving her head ways, with his kiss, she leaned towards him, curved into his touch, weaker in her body as Itachi's mouth met her throat and thoroughly kissed it too-her neck was arching and his hands had moved, both now on the peach of her buttocks and pressing her heat into him. Then his mouth found hers again and she tasted his ragged breaths-and it was just like the first time she'd ever seen him, because the world was black again, everything diminished and nothing else mattered, just his kiss and his body. And who cared where it might lead or the damage it might do, because for the first time ever she wasn't thinking or fixing or solving or surviving-she was living, just alive and alert, but only for this, for him, for them.

And then the intercom buzzes-Ino warning him they would be late.

"That" Sakura said in a shaky voice as he pulled back from her, "didn't just happen." She put her fingers up to her lips, could feel them swollen and tasting of him, and what had been simple and natural a moment ago was suddenly very confusing.

And then he kissed her again.

"Or that." Itachi said, and he stared into her lovely emerald eyes and saw the whir of confusion. She was wholly adorable and for a second he felt regret.

Real, wretched regret, because soon he'd have to get used to missing her.

But it was too late for regret, because he'd pulled the pin now and the countdown to the inevitable end had started.

As Ino's voice on the intercom filled the room, warning she was on her way up, he gave Sakura a quick frantic look that made her giggle, "Don't tell her!"

"God, no…." Sakura swallowed. "Just go…." She was more confused now, trying to assert herself, wishing she could turn back the clock, only Itachi was upping the ante now.

"Think about Japan." He was still holding her, his kiss this steam that wouldn't evaporate. She felt as if she'd been running, could feel her hammering heartbeat and the dampness between her legs. His knowing eyes were on hers, his hands on her hips, and he pulled her a little way in towards him once more, giving just another small, decedent feel of what was there waiting there for her if only she could reach out and take it.

"What are you so scared of?" Itachi asked, and after just a moment's thought she gave him a very honest answer.

"Losing." She stared back at him, and it wasn't just the job, or the jet-set lifestyle, she was scared of losing, but him. "Let's just forget that it happened."

Futile words-and they both knew it.

**To Be Continue….**

* * *

><p><strong>*yawns momentarily* woops….gomen…gomen….I'm just so sleepy. And my back hurts….I think I'm going to have a back problem really soon.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. If there is any thing that you're confused about then please PM me and I will see to it.**

**Until next time …..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ummm..mm firstly please don't complain about the spelling mistake at least for this chapter coz I'm in hurry typing this. Since my classes are resumed which means I'm very busy and all…. Anyways gomen for making you guys wait and yeah chapter eight has arrived. And please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter coz I have to make things clear and oh yeah, FYI I'm really pissed. Not at my happy readers.**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>"Dad, please don't cry."<p>

He always got upset when it was time for her to leave. She hadn't got to the nursing home till eight p.m., and so couldn't stay, but Itachi left for Tokyo tomorrow-he had finally agreed to stay with his family for a few night so at least for a couple of days she'd able to see more of her father.

It was worth it-even if her boss was barely talking to her! Itachi was clearly smarting as, even after their kiss, she still had persisted in saying no to accompanying him to his sister's wedding.

"I just miss her…."Kazuki was staring at a photo of her mother and Sakura just didn't get it-growing up, it had been practically forbidden to talk about her, and now it was practically all he talked about! Going over the past as if it had happened just yesterday, and it actually hurt to hear it. "I just want my darling. Why did she have to leave us?"

"Dad, she didn't want to…."

"Off with that scum of a man…calling himself as artist! How could she walk out on her family?" Sakura felt the blood in her veins turn to ice.

"She didn't walk out on us, Dad; she was killed in a car accident."

"Out on the town with her fancy man, leaving her little girl crying at home," Kazuki sobbed, and the night nurse came in then.

"We're going to give him his sleeping tablet now, Sakura, and settle him down."

"How could she walk out on four kids?"

How she walked to press him for answer, to bombard him with question, but the nurse was giving him his medicine, trying to settle him down, and he was just too frail and too confused to push right then.

"Sora!" She didn't care if it was late, or that she was driving, she punched in his name and

waited for him to pick up, not bothering to introduced herself, just blurting out her question.

"Did Mum walk out on us?"

"Sakura?"

"Just tell me what happened."

"You know what happened," Sora sighed. "There was a car accident."

"Who was driving?"

Sakura knew he was holding back, could tell by the uncomfortable pause before Sora next spoke.

"What's Dad saying now?"

"That she walked out on us?"

There was a very long silence and then came a truth she had never prepared for. "Mum left us a month before she died." As he heard her start to sob, Sora showed rare concern for his sister. "Look, pull over, you shouldn't be driving….."

"She left us!"

"She wanted to 'find herself', do her damned arts, see this new guy. Look, it was twenty years ago! I don't see what you're getting so worked up about," Sora attempted. "It doesn't change anything."

Oh, but it did.

She clicked off the phone and threw it onto the passenger seat.

It changed everything.

She shouldn't be driving in this state…..so she forced herself to concentrate, forced herself to be calm until she pulled up to her family home- the for-sale sign on the door, the home, the family her mother had walked out on-and only then did she see him. His car was there, waiting for her, and Itachi climbed out of the back seat and walked towards her. His face was grey, and in the streetlight, she could see the tiny lines around the eyes, the dark, weary shadows beneath them.

She could smell the whisky on his breath and hear the dread in his words, and it matched her soul.

"Come with me tomorrow." He didn't touch her, he didn't make any demands, he didn't even ask, he just matched her need.

"Yes."

He blinked just a touch at the ease of her answer, a smile spread over his face, relief creeping in, because now he could stomach it, now he could face it.

"What took you so long?" Itachi said.

_Her mother had left them…_

This idol she had looked up to, the perfect woman, gone too soon, had feet of clay after all-and she was angry, but boy it felt good to contemplate living instead of mourning, to let go of the past and dive into the future.

And there it was-if only she had the nerve to reach out and take it.

"I've never slept with anyone before." She watched his reaction, saw his eyes widen, and thought it was almost fear that darted across his feature. "Don't worry, Itachi." She said before he could respond. "I haven't been waiting for Mr. Right to come along and relieve me of my virginity."

"Sakura!" He hadn't bargained on this. Not once, not for a second had he considered this. He wanted relief, distraction, and instead this was responsibility, but Sakura just laughed and kissed his cheek. She was in a strange, slightly manic mood he didn't understand, but it was actually a little bit catching. "You know I'm not looking for serious…."

"I know the rules, Itachi." Sakura's voice was steady. "And I'm prepared to play by them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a weekend away to pack for."

* * *

><p>As his private jet lifted into the early morning sky, all Sakura wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep.<p>

The night had been spent packing and planning and then dreading, and finally weeping.

Weeping for a woman she didn't know at all, for a father she had always resented but maybe, just maybe starting to understand.

She was resilient, though, she had always had to be, so she hid her swollen eyes behind sunglasses and pleaded another headache when Itachi commented on them. She had, after a night of weeping, pushed away yesterday's news and was in a bizarre way actually glad to be getting away for a few days and leaving it all behind her.

They were several a sumptuous breakfast, pastries waffles, meats and thick treacly coffee that Itachi survive on, but Sakura wasn't hungry and Itachi watched her push her food around her plate and frowned over his newspaper.

There was something different about her. Oh, she was chatty and polite, only there was a vague distraction about her, a restlessness almost, something he couldn't quite pinpoint.

Her acceptance yesterday had floored him.

He had engineered this weekend-had been hoping the mutual attraction between them would be quickly sated, that she would be the solace that would het him through the difficult time ahead.

He had been dreading the wedding for month now-back to the family home, back to his father and uncles, Sakura was to have been his relief.

But not now, and he had only himself to blame.

Breaking hearts he could deal with.

But breaking hers….he was having serious second thoughts about that.

He saw that she wasn't eating her food and, remembering her beverage of choice when she was flagging ordered his crew to fetch it for her. Then he sat and watched closely as she too a grateful sip of thick hot chocolate.

"You have brothers, yes?" Itachi checked, watching small furrow emerge on her brow.

"Three," she acknowledge briefly.

"And what happened with your mother?"

"I really don't want to talk about it…"

"But we have to," he insisted. He finished with his breakfast and pushed his plate away. It was removed instantly, the conversation containing when the Stewart had discreetly disappeared. "You speak little of your personal life."

"The hours I work hardly allow for much of a personal life!" she protested.

"Sakura, for this weekend you are supposed to be my girlfriend-I am talking you to meet my parents. Surely you can see that I ought to know some of your background."

He had a point. In the weeks she had known him, she had been privy to all sorts of information about him.

His diary had noted birthdays, anniversaries, his outfit at short notice, even the hairdresser he used for his hair. She knew, because it had been her job to hire a new housekeeper for him, how he liked things done, the sort of food he kept at home-had even downloaded some songs for him-so if she were put on the spot right now, she knew enough about Itachi to bluff her way through, whereas apart from the fact her father was in a nursing home, Itachi knew practically nothing about her.

That was the way she had wanted.

But, as Itachi pointed out, their stories needed to tally. She screwed up her courage, and then suddenly he came up with a compromise.

"Okay-I'll tell my mother you don't like talking about it."

"About what?" she asked, bewildered.

"Anything I don't know the answer to," he said, pleased that he'd managed to eke out a smile from her.. "We have been seeing each other for a couple of months," Itachi said, "since you came and worked for me. We have both decided that working together is too much, so you will be finishing soon."

"To do what?"

Itachi shrugged-trying to think what his girlfriends actually did all day.

"Modeling?"

"Please!" Sakura snorted with laughter. "If I'm to convincible play the part of your devoted

girlfriend, then at least there has to be a semblance of me in there. So…." She chewed on her lip and tried to imagine a world where this man loved her, tried for the first time to actually picture a world with herself and Itachi as a couple, and glimpse the impossible-being the sole recipient of his affection.

Yet even if it was impossible, it was still fun pretending.

"I'm applying to study art, you're organizing a studio for me in your apartment, in that big room at the back that you don't use. It's supposed to be a surprise, but unbeknown to you I've guessed."

"Are you good?" Itachi asked. "At art?"

"I've just started night school. My dad didn't like me pursing…" her voice faded for a moment, realizing now why he might have hated that side of her so, but she refused to dwell on it, it was just too big to deal with right now. "Oh, and by the way…" She gave him a wry smile.

"Just in case it comes up in the conversation, today's my birthday."

"Really?" Itachi frowned. "You should have said,"

"I just did."

"I am sorry to pull you away from your celebrations."

"You didn't," Sakura answered tartly. "It's really no big deal."

"And how old is Sakura today?"

"She's twenty-five!" It made her blush to say it, with the information she'd so recently given him. She saw just the slight rise of one eyebrow, but thankfully he chose not to comment.

"So what about you?" she asked.

"You know about me."

"I don't know much about your family."

"My mother name is Mikoto, my father is Fugaku. He was a chief of police, and you know about Sasuke…."

"And he's sick…." Sakura probed. "Your father?"

"Very."

"And you don't get on?"

He gave a tight shrug and clearly it was Itachi now who didn't wan to talk about it!

"Anyhting else I should know?" she pressed.

"Nothing." Itachi shrugged. "As I said, my father was the chief off police, I went to boarding school from ten…." He saw her frown at that. "That is usual where I come from, as the school in the place only goes up that age. It was all pretty normal really."

"Till their son became a billionaire." Sakura smiled, but then she was serious. "Why, Itachi? Why do you hate them so-?

"Not Sasuke," he interrupted. "And not my mother…" He shook his head. "Let's just do what we have to, smile, enjoy, family …" He sneered the word. "Let's just get through it."

There was a bedroom at the rear of the plane, but for the relatively short flight to Tokyo he just tipped back his seat and stretched out and Sakura did the same. Hoping her swollen eyes had settles, she took off her glasses and lay back.

"I love these chairs," Sakura commented. "I wish I had one at home."

She squirmed in comfort as the attendant placed a soft warmed blanket over her.

"If I ever have to bribe you I'll remember that." Then he added, "Are you okay?" when it took her a second too long to smile.

"I'm fine."

"Because if you're worried about what you told me yesterday-" he was direct as always "-well, you don't have to be-I'm not in anything for the long haul, and…" he gave a slightly wistful smile "….if you've waited this long for it to be right, I do understand."

"I'm not upset about that," Sakura said, because right now she wasn't-Itachi had wanted a fling and actually so now did she. She probably wasn't very good fling material, but she'd deal with it. It really was good to just get away.

"Then what are you so upset about?" they were lying flat, facing each other. "You look as if you've been crying."

"Not about you," she retorted.

"Good," Itachi said, and he intended to keep it that way. "Here." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a black box and handed it to her as if it were a sweet. "You'd better put these on-if we were going out; I would have bought you gifts."

"Goodness!" Sakura gasped and held up two earrings, the huge teardrop diamonds sparkling.

"They look so real."

"They are real," Itachi said dryly.

"I better not lose them then." She tried to sound as casual as him, but it felt strange to be holding his gift, strange to be lying besides him and very hard not to image that his was…

Real.

So she thought about things instead. Silly things-like she used to when she was a child and couldn't sleep, not the grown-up thing that she thought of now.

The steward clipped belts loosely around them and on leaving them dimmed the lights. Itachi closed his eyes, but smiled when she carried on talking.

"It's like being in an ambulance."

"Have you ever been in an ambulance?"

"No," Sakura admitted, but that didn't deter her. "I'm in a coma, but I can hear, though no one knows it, and everyone I've ever fancied is going to dash to my dash to my bedside and beg me not die, and say that they love me really."

"What are you talking about?" He turned his head to face her again.

"Don't you do that?" Sakura blinked. "Make up stories before you go to sleep?"

"No."

"What do you do?" she asked curiously.

"I close my eyes…" he shrugged "…and I go to sleep."

"Just like that?"

"So long as there is no one talking."

He'd wonder what to expect-if she'd miserable, angry, but instead she was just being Sakura.

He was glad that she was there.

He could feel the familiar knot of tension tighten in his stomach as the plane sliced through the sky-the same knot he felt every time he came home, the same sick dread he had felt coming home boarding school on the holidays.

The same sick dread he had felt every night as he had lain in bed as a child.

Itachi breathed out, suddenly needing to swallow, sweet beading on his forehead as he willed sleep to come.

His father was old and week and dying, there was surely nothing to dread now.

And then he saw it.

Like a dog dashing into the street, his mind swerved to avoid it, but his father's fist was there, slamming into his mother's face, the image so violent, so real it was as if his father's fist had made contact with his own.

He jumped.

That horrible jump where you woke up with heart racing, only Itachi knew he hadn't been asleep.

"Itachi?" Sakura murmured. She was almost asleep though, he could tell from her voice, and knew because in her right mind Sakura would reach out and hold his hand.

It felt like weakness to take it.

But it helped, it actually helped.

To Be Continue….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Before you exit the story, I have to get something of my shoulder.**

**Firstly, I'm not really against flames or harsh conscript. As a writer, I must face reality and admit my mistakes even though I get insulted when informed of them but I have been receiving biased reviews.**

**Such as, "A Lot Like Love" is a story that I have written through inspiration from the books and movies that I have so freaking watched and read! I get inspired from reading stories of other authors and I don't give a SHIT (gomen…for that…i.e. to my other beautiful readers….) about who you compared my freaking story to all right.**

**And if that not enough for you to get it through your thick head then God knows I don't give a F*****g Shit!(Once again sorry for that….)**

**And also I believe that this FANFICTION, get it right. You take things too seriously. I have my own preferences in pairings and stories and there's nothing you can do about it. Just to make things clear to people like you... I couldn't care less about what you think of me or my story. If any of you hate me after this, then so be it but I simply cannot stand and just watch as writers get flamed just because of their preferences and the stories they write.**

**Anyways, Thank you for reading and please to review…hehehe=^_^=**

**Now that I have made things clear to some people, let's continue shall we….In the next Itasaku chapter we will be seeing hmph….LEMON! hehe…so please be patient with me coz I think you guys have to give me some few days okay but please don't give up on me and please continue to refuel me with your reviews. Luff you all…**

**Untill Next Chapter.**

**ButterflyYuna x**


	9. Author's Note

**Konnichiwa Minna~san…..**

**Etto…it's been almost a year and a half since the last time that I have updated so I'm truly sorry to everyone who have read and to those who have reviewed my stories….I thank you for your ever support…..so ummm yeah…..I have decided that as of now Butterfly Yuna will continue with the story "A Lot Like Love" starting our very own sexy Uchiha Itachi and the lovely Haruno Sakura.**

**Just give me 24 hours…..and the long awaited…extra…extra-long chapter 9 will be out…..this is dedicated to all those who have given me your amazing support and reviews.**

**As always Happy reading**

**Butterfly Yuna x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Konnichiwa minna~san...**

**As promise...Chapter 9 is now complete...and its for you guys to read and enjoy!**

**Please Read & Review...**

**Happy Reading...**

**Butterfly Yuna x**

**Chapter Nine.**

"WELCOME to our home."

Landing at Tokyo, Sakura had enjoyed the helicopter ride that had taken them on the final leg to their journey to his home, and everywhere Sakura looked the view was stunning. Houses perched on top of houses all staring out to the twinkling ocean, and Itachi's family home was the jewel in the crown, the basic home had been lavishly extended and every room was angled to take in the spectacular sea view.

Itachi's mother's welcome was warm and effusive, pulling Sakura into an embrace and kissing her on both cheeks, then guiding her through to a large terrace that ran the length of the house while chatting non-stop in her rich accent, alternating between English and Japanese.

"Itachi!" The squeals of delight from Rin followed behind by Itachi's younger baby brother Sasuke had Sakura smiling, and he was far more pleased to see his brother than Sakura's own brothers ever were, hugging his younger brother, teasing his soon-to-be wife Rin about the face pack she was wearing and introducing the couples to Sakura, who Sasuke eyed with the same suspicious charcoal eyes as his nii-san, but he smirked before drifting back to his bedroom.

"Where is Otosan?" Itachi asked.

"He is asleep…..Oh!," Mikoto said, and she gave a warm smile as her husband entered. Tall and thin, his once raven hair peppered with sliver, he would have cut an imposing figure in his time.

"Itachi!" he acknowledges his son. Itachi briefly gave him a small nod, but Sakura could feel the sudden tension in the room. "Who is she?"

"This is Sakura." Itachi's voice was just touch short as he introduced her to his father. Despite Fugaku's fragility he took her firmly by the hands and welcomed her to the family…..making a kissing gestures with his fingers when he saw the pressive earrings, which made Mikoto laugh.

"Come, Fugaku…" she plumped the cushions on what must be his seat and fussed over him as he lowered his tall frame. Sakura stood, suddenly awkward as Itachi just watched his face as impassive mask Sakura couldn't interpret.

"Itachi is upset." As Sakura did the right thing and helped his mother prepare coffee in the kitchen, finally there was an explanation for his strange lack of reaction. "It is hard for him to see his father so ill. It is almost a year since Itachi was here, it would be diffucult for him to see the changes."

"Of course." Sakura set up the tiny coffee cups on saucers and it should have appeased her, except it didn't. Itachi had his own plane, his own travel team for heaven's sake and even his selfish brother managed a visit to their father once a month, there was surely a lot more behind this family that kept Itachi away so coolly.

It was a busy house. The drinks and pastries that had been set up were not hust for Itachi and Sakura's benefit, but for an endless parade of guests, all wanting to meet Itachi's girlfriend and to wish Sasuke well for his big day. And Itachi saw the strain showing in Sakura's face as the shadows lengthened, and he was proud of her, proud of how easy she had made it for him to be here, and he wanted to make it easier for her too.

"I though I might take Sakura out for dinner. I know you are busy…"

There were protests from Mikoto, of course, but not too many. Fukagu was tired and wanted to get back to his bed, and Sasuke being the duck butt he is, was calling for help from the bedroom. Just a typical family two days before the wedding, and, as pleasant as the afternoon had been, it was rather nice to get out.

They walked through the beach, the scent of the sea filling the late summer sky, and he took her to an Italian restaurant. No matter how many Italian restaurants she had been to before, nothing could compare to the simple fare of fresh pasta swished in basil pesto and lavishly smothered in Parmesan. The wine was rich and deep and fruity, and they sat outside drinking it, they had eaten out together on many occasions, both in London and many other countries, this was nothing like a business dinner, because here no business was discussed.

Her eyes were huge in the candlelight. Her laughter infectious, and for the first time at home Itachi relaxed, till the conversation turned personal.

"So you brought Karin here..." She took a sip of her wine rather than look at him.

"It was a bad idea." Itachi finally admitted. "Karin insisted it would change nothing."

"But it did?"

"My family assumed we were serious and then Karin started believing it too."

"It is so impossible?" Sakura blinked. "You talk as if you've no intention of _ever_ settling down."

"I don't." Itachi said. "I would grow bored, restless...I would rather have my pick." he gave her a smile. "Japanese men get _better_ looking as they get older, so i don't think I'll be short of company."

And it was honest, so why did it hurt her?

The thought of him in years to come, that charcoal hair dashed with silver, his distinguished features slightly more ravaged, this beautiful man walking the planet alone...yes, she couldn't deny that it hurt.

"I'm surprise you haven't built a hotel here, if you don't like staying with your family." Sakura refused to get morose.

"It is often suggested by developers, but it would ruin it. There are natural springs close by, so it would certainly be a tourist paradise, but..." Itachi shook his head. "No." He had no desire to be here anymore than he had to and no desire to discuss his family further, so he concentrated on their meal instead. "There are two desserts." Itachi translated the menu for her. "Tiramisu or tiramisu with cream..."

Itachi liked it when Sakura laughed, liked it that she didn't decline desserts and instead ordered it with cream, liked eating with a women who actually enjoyed it!

"They made it once a week, and each night they soak in a little more liquor, so by Friday it has reached perfection." he told her.

"Then thank god it's Friday." She smiled.

She had tasted many tiramisu, some good some bad, tiramisu ice cream, tiramisu from the supermarket, even tiramisu from an expensive Italian restaurant Itachi has taken her to with clients, but as the sweet moist dessert met her mouth Sakura realised she had never _really_ tasted tiramisu.

"It's gorgeous." she closed her eyes and relished it for a moment.

_And so are you_. Itachi thought, watching her.

She could feel his eyes on her, and dashed to the ladies room to touch up her make-up, wrestled with underwear that was suppose to smooth out bumps and realised that maybe the tiramisu was more potent than it looked as she struggled to replace the top on her lip gloss.

Or she'd had too much wine with dinner, Sakura thought, staring at her glittering eyes and rosy cheeks.

Or maybe it was just a reaction to the company!

Even if it wasn't real, it was so good to be away, to forget, to be twenty-five years old today and go out for dinner with the sexiest man in the world.

He signed for the bill and they wandered back, taking the sandy route. Sakura slipped off her sandals, feeling a million miles from home, from everything, as her feet sank into the wet sand, and her ankles were bathed by the warm sea.

"How can you bear to stay away?" She murmured.

"You eventually get tired of the view." Itachi said, "no matter how beautiful."

"I meant from your family."

"You've seen my schedule." Itachi shrugged, and then expanded a little. "I ring, I send money,

I try to get back when i can..." He knew it sounded lame, knew she thought him a selfish person, and that was completely fine with him.

They stopped walking, Itachi picked up a handful of stones and skimming them out to sea, looking out at the rolling waves and the high crescent of a new moon. He relented a touch about his family, he told himself it was because he didn't want to kill the mood, but...she was nice to talk to, "It's not just the view you get tired of but the place, the people, the unspoken rules..."

"Rules?"

"Family." There was a scathing note to his voice. "Everything is for appearances' sake, that is why I am here, remember! What _will_ people think if the brother, the eldest son, just drop in for the wedding? That is the type of question you hear all the time as you grow up. They are so worried about how they appear, what people will think. There is shame that their eldest son is not settled down. Every time I come home, it's always the same questions..."

"And that's enough to keep you away?" She didn't but it. "A few questions?"

"You see a frail old man near death, Sakura." She felt the prickles on the back of her neck rise as he continued, "And the people here sees the patriarch of the Uchiha family, close to end of a good and rice life..."

"What to you _see_, Itachi?" she asked quietly.

"My mother's fear." If it was only hundredth of it, it was still more than he'd ever admitted to anyone, and there was this curl of trepidation in his stomach as for the first time he broke the Uchiha code of silence. "How, even when he can hardly walk, she still jumps when he enters a room, still laughs too loudly at his jokes..."

"Was he violent towards her?" Sakura asked

"A bit." His guard shot back up. "Yet he is weak and pathetic now, there is nothing more to fear."

"Is that why you stay away?"

Itachi shrugged, a bit guilty now, embarrassed perhaps at admitting so much, and he tried to laugh it off. "Apparently i should have married some sweet virgin, produced several children by now, no matter whether or not it makes me happy."

"But you haven't." Sakura pointed out.

"Because there are no more virgin, no good-looking ones anyway."His mouth curved into a

smile at his own joke and then, he remembered. "Sakura, I'm sorry!" He had to run to catch up with her. "I forgot, okay?"

"Just leave it." she shrugged him off, angry, annoyed, embarrassed and very, very close to tears. She was sick of it, sick of it, sick of it!

"Hey," He caught her hand and spun her around, "I'm sorry if I offended you, i just never thought..."

"No, you didn't!" Sakura flared.

"You're not ugly...you're gorgeous." Itachi attempted, "and the guy who gets you will be a lucky man indeed." Huge green eyes looked up to him. "I'm just not sure that should be me..." He stared at the oh, so, familiar beach, dragged in the familiar smells,and though he desperately wanted her, he didn't actually _have_ to have her, there was sweet relief in just her company tonight and knowing that she would be beside him tonight.

"Even if I want it to be you?"

"Sakura..."He didn't finish so they walked on in silence, and it was Itachi who finally broke it.

"Come on, let's het home. I'll text Okasan and let her know." Which seemed a strange thing for a playboy to do so, but she was too upset about how the night had turned out, and really never gave it another thought, especially when they steeped into a house that was in darkness.

"They must have gone to bed." Itachi said, and then the light snapped on.

"Surprise!" she saw the usually deadpan Itachi grinning at her stunned reaction, as shouts of "Happy birthday" rang out, and slowly the relisation set in that this was all for her.

Itachi could have never known how much this might mean to her, how completely overwhelming this was because there were gifts all prettily wrapped and a table set with glasses and liqueurs and, Centre stage, a cake. A huge sponge filled with cream and iced on top and in shaky handwriting the words _Happy Birthday Sakura ._

_"_Sorry," Mikoto said, "Fukaku wanted to stay up but he was tired." Sakura could see the mood in the house was actually better without him, and then Mikoto apologize that the cake was home-made , which made Sakura's eyes well up, "Itachi only told me yesterday,there was no time to order one and..."

"Yesterday?" Her head whipped around him that he had known all along, before she'd even told him, and that he had thought to ring ahead and arranged all this for her...

"Did you really think I'd forget your birthday?"

She opened her gifts, first a stunning white lace nightdress from Mikoto. "For your trousseau," she hinted. There was some body lotion and perfume from Sasuke and Rin, and from Itachi a silver charm bracelet, with diamond studded "S" and a pretty horoscope charm. The Virgo Lady, dangling on her bracelet, which he'd brought before he'd known she really was one!

Did everything led there!

"Sakura wanted to start a charm bracelet collection." Itachi said as he snapped it on her wrist and kissed her trembling mouth, and she wondered at what a convincing lover he made.

"Then we will know what to get you at Christmas." Mikoto smiled and it was too much, the unexpected kindness, the care, the cake and the fact that there would be no family Christmas, that none of this was real...

Tiny thoughts, like flickering starts were there on the periphery of her mind, and she was almost scared to focus on them in case they flared.

Cakes and presents and the love that her mother had denied her. Yet a thousand miles from home and with people she didn't know, it wasn't the time to be exploiting her feelings, so again she squashed them down, plastered a smile on her face and carried on with the celebration.

Except Itachi noticed her anguish.

"Time for bed..." he announced, and there was an endless round of kissing and goodnights so that rather than being nervous of being led to his bedroom, by the time they got there she was actually relieved.

Relieved when he closed the door and it was just the two of them.

"What's going on, Sakura?" He meant it this time, wasn't going to be fobbed again, only she couldn't tell him, just couldn't go there with Itachi, not with a man who didn't really want to get involved with her.

And then her phone rang.

"Happy birthday,darling!"

"Dad?" she couldn't believe it, she had rung the home before dinner just to say goodnight and had been told that he was resting. Not for a minute had she expected him to remember it was her birthday. "I couldn't sleep, Sakura. They let me come to the nurse's office and ring you..." not once growing up had he made a fuss of her. Everything had been dismissed with words like, "Oh, you're just like your mother," and only now was she starting to get it, only now did she understand that maybe he had been terrified of losing her too.

'I love you, my baby girl," And those stars flickered brighter then as she recalled words used by him before her mother had gone, the love for her that had always been there in him but which had taken illness to help in re-emerge. "Happy Birthday."

"That was Dad." she tried to make light of it to Itachi. "Heaven knows what the nursing home will charge for a mobile call."

He frowned at her pale face, "Worth it, though?"

"Yes." She sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, and then out her head in her hands.

"I found something out," Sakura finally admitted. "About her."

"Your mother?" And she couldn't speak. Tears that she had always, always pushed back were trickling down her checks. "I always thought that she'd been living at home when she died, that she didn't want to leave us."

He knew better than to ask a question now.

"Dad said something last night, and I asked my brother about it. It shouldn't really matter..." She attempted her brother's Sora dismissive take, only it didn't work. "She walked out on us, a month before the accident. She'd gone to _find herself_, apparently !" Her eyes turned to him for answers. "I don't know how to feel any more, I don't know who she was. She walked _out_ on us..."

"Sakura, you can still mourn her, still love her. Who knows what would have happened had she lived? She could have come back, or come to get you..."

Oh what was the point explaining it to him? Instead, she headed for the bathroom, brushed her teeth and stripped on her candy striped pyjamas, and when she came out of the bedroom she looked so young, so vulnerable and just so lovely that for Itachi there was no question.

Sex was off the agenda.

She was just too raw, too vulnerable right-now. He did have some moral guidelines and to have her fall in love with him, only for him to break it off, well, he didn't think he could do it to her.

He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, as she climbed into bed besides him.

Every laugh, every word, every chink of glass had him on edge , hell, he hated this house at night.

What did she have to be a virgin for?

He wanted to lose himself in sex, wanted to block everything out except the smell and feel and taste of her. He could hear her crying quietly besides him; he hated tears than anything, resisted tenderness at all costs, and yet there was no avoiding her tears, nowhere to escape to tonight.

"Sakura." He spoke gently into the darkness, "Do you want to talk?"

"No!" She was sick of talking, of thinking, and now she had started she couldn't stop crying.

God, he was used to woman's tears, but usually when he was ending an affair. He chose women carefully. Yes, Sakura had been a gamble, yes, he was attracted to her, to her fiery independence, to the humour, to the fire and yet she lay besides him, suddenly fragile, and it unnerved him.

He put a hand on her shoulder, was that what he should do? He sort of parted it and she even managed a small smile at his strange attempt at comfort, realising he was exquisitely uncomfortable with her display of emotion.

So was she usually, yet tonight it came in waves, waves that had been building for nearly twenty years.

That first day of school when all the mums had stood at the gates and she had walked in with her brothers.

Her first period, when it had been the school nurse that had explained this terrible thing that had happened and told her too late that it was completely normal.

Her first bra. She'd shoplifted it. Long bruised memories were hurtling in, the one time in her life she'd stolen, but rather that than ask her father to buy one for her.

But always, in her heart, Sakura had carried the memory of her mother, sure, quit, quit sure that her mother would have given anything to be there with her.

Only she hadn't, because she'd left her.

And now, lying in bed, she felt as if she was failing.

Anger for all the things she had missed out on was seething inside her.

And she lay in a strange place in a strange bed, with a playboy who didn't deal in emotions when hers were exquisitely raw.

She actually felt sorry for him.

His hand was still patting her in a sort of there, there motion, this sight note of horror in his voice as he felt her shiver at the prospect of the grief she must hold in for now. Yet it was leaking from her eyes, from her breath, this scream inside that was building, the tension in her muscles where she wanted to just run...to curl up, to howl and to weep.

He turned her over to face him.

"Sakura, stop this!"

"I can't!" It was a panic attack, as if she was chocking, tears shuddering inside her.

She was this contrary bundle in his arms, tense then pliant, sobbing but distant. He felt her push him away and then he felt her head on his chest, felt the dampness of tears then her furious withdrawal as she wrestled away. And he let her go but she came back and so he comforted her in the only way he knew how...he kissed her.

It infuriated her that this was his answer, enraged her so she almost pushed him away, appalled. Except it had helped. His mouth, his tongue had flicked her thoughts from pain to pleasure and then he'd stopped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered

But Sakura wasn't, the room was suddenly too small, the bed too small when her emotions were so big, and she couldn't think, she just couldn't stand to think, so she kissed him back hard. Pressed her red angry face to his and kissed his mouth fiercely, forcing his lips apart with her tongue, because if he was so good, if this was where it was leading, then better it was now, better this Playboy, right?

"Hey." He pulled down her hands, that were clapped behind his head, and moved his head back.

"Worried you're being used?" Sakura jeered.

"I'm not worried about me..." He held her hands and stared into her eyes, and at that second he recognised himself, those nights when he climbed into a woman rather than explore his thoughts that need for escape, for release. He had just never expected to see it in her, but it was there, and you had to know it to recognised it, "I'm worried you don't know what you're doing."

"I want his, Itachi." Oh. Yes, she did, she wanted comfort, she wanted _him_!

"I don't want you regretting it..."

"I won't." She held his eyes and made her promise. "I won't regret it, Itachi. I want his."

And she did.

She wanted comfort and hell, she was twenty-five! Some time in the future, some time never, when she'd got over him, she could step out into the world of men knowing what it was like to make love with someone.

She wanted to know that so much.

And she wanted him.

All of him.

There was a fuzzy logic in her mind, she was going to lose him anyway so she wanted all of him now. She just had to hold onto her heart, that was all.

"I want this," she repeated. Of that she was certain.

"I know it's not going anywhere. I know that's not what you want from me."

Itachi stared down at her flushed face and glittering eyes and suddenly he wanted this too.

"One moment." he stood to go to the bathroom, his condoms deliberately still unpacked in his toiletry bag, but she caught his arm.

"I'm on the pill."

He cursed himself. "Sakura..." her naivety worried him. "It's not just for pregnancy, you have to make sure he..." It made him wince to think that there would ever be someone else making love to Sakura, that he was somehow breaking her in for others to enjoy.

"Do you?" Only she wasn't being naive, she was bold. "Always wear one?"

"Always." Itachi swallowed, understanding her meaning, he knew he was healthy and he knew she was too. She was offering him the golden key, yet he hesitated, this rare intimacy alien to him.

It was a tentative kiss, both holding onto their hearts, both refusing for a moment to melt into the sheer, utter bliss of each other.

"We can get ride of these." Awkward for the first time in the bedroom, he unbuttoned her pyjama top and slid it over her shoulders, removing his own underwear and then sliding off her pyjama bottoms.

The sight of him naked did nothing to still her nerves. She had nothing with which to compare it, except the sealed section of a magazine, but she knew he was pretty spectacular.

"Should we put a towel down or something?" Sakura asked, and Itachi felt as clinical as a surgeon setting up to operate.

"I'm scared." Sakura admitted, "Nice scared, but..."

"Me too." Itachi grinned, staring down at his unusually less than responsive manhood, and then he laughed, because it was strange to be talking about it, sex, something that usually just, um, happened, and he realised that this had to be better than good, for her sake.

He turned to face her with a strange weight of responsibility on his shoulder, because he wanted this to be right for her. That last kiss had been awkward so he ran his finger along her cheek and then down her arm,and then he stared at the full breasts that had always entranced him, naked now for him to kiss. His hand cupped her lovely bottom and she could feel the wet warmth of his mouth, the tender suckling on her nipples, which made her stomach tighten, and it was a curious warm feeling as his mouth took her breast deeper. And she touched him, too, in awe of his unfurling length against her thigh. Nervous, curious, but brave, she reached down and touched him and Itachi closed his eyes at her tender ministration.

"Is this right?"

He couldn't speak so he nodded and he still couldn't speak so he kissed her instead, not awkwardly this time, and this not a kiss like any he had known, this a tender, slow kiss that led to much more. His hand slid around the front from her bottom, to her most intimate place, where she was moist and warm. He stroked her there until he could hear her slight involuntary whimpers, and then slipped his fingers inside, stretching her slowly, sliding in and out till she was moaning in his arms.

For Sakura it was heaven, everything she'd hoped for and nothing like she'd read about, no pain, just bliss, his hand working magic, his mouth back on her nipples now, and she could feel the scratch of hair on his thighs as he moved closer between her legs.

Suddenly there was a need for more contact and he read her thoughts because he pushed her with his body onto her back and kissed her, not just with his mouth but with his skin, all of him pinning her to the bed, and for a while just the delicious, solid weight of him had her in ecstasy. Then he moved up on his elbow, her legs parting to accommodate him, and he was there at her entrance. She wasn't scared any more, just ready.

She had never been more ready for something in her life.

He was staring down at her with surprising tenderness in his eyes, a gentleness that she had never seen. And she felt as if they were starting something, as if they were going somewhere together. It wasn't just her body she had never trusted to another, but her mind too, and in that moment she let him in, she could feel the first slow, shallow thrusts, feel the stretch of her body as if tried to accommodate him, and the barrier of resistance, and she told herself over and over that she had to remember not to love him.

It hurt, this searing, this moment, and then it was gone, and whatever it was she had just lost, she had found so much more.

The feel of him inside her, the wonders of her own body, rising to greet him as he entered and then resisting each withdrawal, her hips moving to meet his. There was this pull in her stomach, little licks of heat in her thighs. She couldn't keep her eyes open, she was lost in the dark with him and she felt as if she'd been found.

He was moving harder now, and yet she could feel him hold back, only he didn't need to now. Her fingers ran down the length of his back holding his buttocks and pressing him into her, and Itachi had never been closer to anyone, had never been closer to himself, than he was at this moment. She was crying and he was kissing her, demanding, seeking and taking her all. He licked her tears and felt coil of her legs tighten around him as she gave her urgent consent. He drove in, feeling her in a way he had never felt a woman, the delicious slippery grip of her, the first flickers of her orgasm beating like the first heavy raindrops of a gathering storm. He could feel her mouth on his chest, muffling the pleasure she felt, and he felt her moans vibrate through his heart. Suddenly she was climaxing and so now could he, spilling inside her as she swelled in rhythmic spasms tighter and tighter, dragging him deeper inside her.

He wanted them in this place for ever, could feel his body winding down from the giddy rush, hear his own ragged breathing that heralded the end. Then he did something else he never had before, sated, replete and utterly spent, he looked down at where she lay beneath him and lowered his head and kissed her.

**To Be Continue...**

**Ooookay...so it wasn't that long but...don't worry, just give me a day or two and the next chapter will be up before you know it. And in the meantime you guys can give me your opinions about this chapter. **

**Also, i don't know what the hell is going on between me and those Italian restaurants but i just love eating there so i hope you guys don't mind our Itachi kun taking Sakura chan there to eat right...? I sure hope not...**

**Anyways...**

**Until the next time...**


	11. Author's Note II

Konnichiwa minna~san Butterfly Yuna here(*^_^*). Long time no see everyone…I hope you still remember me but I won't mind if you forgot me or something after all it's been like TWO YEARS! Since I have last updated. But I can totally explain…..so two years back I finally got into a medical college after passing out from high school so I didn't got a chance to do anything that I like anymore. I gave up a lot of things in this few years that has gone by but you know since I'm getting a vacation in a few days, I decided why not give my favorite pairing the ending that they deserve even though we all know that Naruto has ended but I think my Itachi and Sakura needs their happy ending as well…..Wait! did I say happy ending? Ooops! Ehehehee….now that's a spoiler.

Anyways please look forward to the long awaited chapter 10! I will be uploading within 24 hours so please look forward to it! Arigatou !

Butterfly Yuna X


End file.
